no es un sueño
by laraila
Summary: Víctor es un patinador de la selección alfa, quien se encuentra sin inspiración ara sus coreografías, últimamente había descuidado dos palabras con L: love and life. Su vida cambia cuando conoce a un chico, pero… "¿por qué Yuri no me habla?"
1. Chapter 1

1 LOVE AND LIFE

Mi nombre, es Víctor Nikiforov, el mundo del patinaje artístico no es muy conocido, no tanto como el del fútbol, o el beisbol, pero dentro del rubro, soy conocido por ser el pentacampeón del grand prix, la competencia más importante en el mundo del patinaje.

Sin embargo, últimamente he descuidado dos palabras que empiezan con L, love and life. Como alfa que soy, se supone que debería disfrutar mi vida al máximo, pero normalmente, no tengo ánimos para hacer casi nada, creo que estoy entrando en una pequeña depresión, pero tampoco es que me preocupe demasiado.

No voy a competir esta temporada, hace una semana, por un salto mal hecho, me torcí el tobillo, si bien alcanzo a estar bien para la primera competencia, no voy a alcanzar a ensayar ni siquiera una semana antes, por lo que Yakov me dejó fuera. Eso me hace pensar ¿no hay nada más en mi vida además del patinaje? Al parecer no.

Ahora, caminando por las calles de san Petersburgo, me doy cuenta de eso, pero…

\- ¡auch! – algo me golpeó, vuelvo en mis sentidos, frente a mí hay un chico, de cabellos negros, llevaba lentes azules, estaba recogiendo sus papeles rápidamente… ¿Qué no me pedirá perdón? Por sus facciones creo que es japonés.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto, por su olor creo que es omega, es bastante lindo

\- …

\- ¿no me dirás nada? ¿Tu nombre, una disculpa, nada? – eso lo hiso enrojecer mucho, se veía bastante lindo la verdad, por mi parte, no es que estuviera enojado de verdad, pero era divertido verlo nervioso.

\- … - sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, escribió algo en él mientras nos levantábamos del piso, algo en él era extraño, quería saber más acerca de él… ¿tal vez él es mi…? Imposible. Me entregó el pequeño trozo de papel.

 _"yuri katsuki" av**** 1647, siento mi torpeza_

Luego de eso me sonrió, hiso una reverencia, y se fue corriendo nuevamente… ¿qué habrá sido eso? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Hasta este minuto mi alfa interior jamás se había pronunciado, ni había tenido problemas, pero cuando Yuuri se fue, éste se retorció de dolor y me exigía seguirlo, es más, por primera vez sentía esa necesidad de marcarlo, por suerte mi lado racional era más fuerte. No es como que fuera a hacer nada en medio de la calle.

\- cuenta la leyenda, que todos tenemos una persona destinada en este mundo, cuando la veas, ese alfa u omega que vive dentro tuyo, te avisará que estás frente a él o ella.

\- ¿todos tienen? – preguntó el pequeño Yuuri a su madre

\- sí, todos tienen, porque hay un hilo rojo que nos conecta con ellos. Este hilo puede estirarse, y enredarse, pero jamás romperse.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se estira o enreda demasiado?

\- dicen que duele

Al día siguiente, Víctor fue a la dirección que el omega había indicado, para su sorpresa, era una pista de patinaje, era más pequeña que la que él usaba con el resto de la federación, pero era un lugar bonito y bien cuidado. Al parecer era una pista para niños, ya que había flores de papel en las ventanas, y todo era muy colorido.

Decidió entrar, y ahí lo vio otra vez, estaba con 5 niños en la pista, mientras los demás intentaban girar sobre sí mismos sin caerse, él estaba ayudando a otro a hacer una paloma. Lo tomaba de las manos mientras el pequeño intentaba mantenerse solo en un pie, el chico no pasaba de los 8 años. A Víctor lo atrapó la nostalgia y se acordó también de sus primeras clases, las cuales eran similares.

Sonó un timbre, eran las 4, y Yuuri por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Se acercó a él mientras se despedía de los niños, y sus madres les preguntaban cómo les había ido hoy.

\- hola, yuri – dijo Víctor, el omega hiso un saludo con la mano, mientras por fin llegaba a la pared de la pista quedando a poca distancia. - ¿entonces haces clases aquí?

Yuuri asintió con su cabeza, todo esto le daba curiosidad al alfa, ¿por qué Yuuri no le hablaba?

Se preguntaba si el omega se había dado cuenta de que son destinados… ¡obviamente no! ¡Los omegas no tienen un sentido del olfato agudo, no tienen como saberlo! Pero tienen un oído muy agudo, para estar siempre al pendiente de sus cachorros, y responder a la "voz de alfa". Así funcionaba, los alfas se guían por el olfato, y los omegas por el oído. Víctor quería dejar las cosas claras desde el comienzo, se supone que debería estar feliz de encontrarlo, pero este sentimiento de vacío en su interior no le permitía disfrutar de nada.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Yuuri le hiso un gesto con las manos, le dijo que se quedara quieto un minuto. Yuuri fue por un control remoto y puso una canción y cronómetro para que empezara en 15 segundos.

"stay close to me" por su versión original en italiano "stammi vicino"

Era la canción que había interpretado en su último grand prix, con la cual ganó su quinta medalla de oro. Esta vez iba a ser interpretada por Yuuri.

Empezó lento, se movía a corde a la música, disfrutando cada giro, cada pirueta. Sus movimientos de los saltos más difíciles tal vez no eran perfectos, pero sin duda tenían una pasión que ni él mismo sentía, Yuuri lo hacía con… amor, amor al patinaje, llegó el momento del salto más difícil, el cuádruple, lo clavó, casi cae, pero lo logro, luego la última pirueta, y… acabó. Estaba cansado, y sudando. Deshizo la posición de término, y le sonrió.

Se acercó a Víctor, quien no podía emitir palabra por la cantidad de emociones que sentía, Yuuri volvió a sacar una hoja de papel y un lápiz

 _"siempre te he admirado, por eso quería que vinieras, gracias por eso"_

Esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, Víctor sintió que esa caligrafía era la más hermosa que jamás había visto. Observó minuciosamente, como si se tratara de un estudio científico, como el omega – su omega – se quitaba los patines.

\- si me escribes en vez de hablarme…. Es por que no puedes hablar – dijo lentamente, como un susurro, Yuuri entendió que tenía miedo e equivocarse en su conclusión, por lo que asintió, mientras empezaba a beber de la botella de agua que tenía.

\- no sé si te has dado cuenta – continuó – pero… - tomó aire y suspiró con fuerza – somos destinados – le dijo con una sonrisa bastante coqueta, luego de esa presentación tenía el presentimiento de que con Yuuri podía devolverle el color a su vida, que el omega sería como un soplo de aire fresco a su monótona vida.

Yurri al escuchar la noticia de atoró con el agua y empezó a toser.

\- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, Yuuri hiso la seña de ok con los dedos, y volvió a tomar el cuaderno.

 _"solo me sorprendiste"_

Al fin y al cabo, Yuuri siempre, siempre lo había admirado.


	2. Chapter 2

2 INSEGURIDAD

Katsuki Yuri, 14 años.

Hasta ese día de otoño, su vida era completamente normal, como la de cualquier otro omega. Por la mañana iba a la escuela. En la tarde de relajaba patinando, y volvía a casa para cenar y dormir en la noche. Su padre y hermana eran alfa, su madre una omega.

Sin embargo, ese día se sentía incómodo, como si ese cuerpo no fuera el suyo, sino el de otra persona. Sus movimientos se hacían pesados, y sus piernas estaban entumecidas. En ese entonces todavía no había perdido su voz, por lo que llamó por teléfono a su entrenador y le dijo que no iría a la práctica de ese día, y como pudo, llegó a casa, y subió a su habitación sin saludar a nadie.

Una vez dentro, se le ocurrió una idea extraña, quería reordenar su armario, no era *año nuevo, por lo que no había razón para ello, pero sin pensarlo mucho, tomó toda su ropa, toallas, yukatas, y las puso en el piso de su habitación. Un calor subió desde su entrepierna hasta su cabeza, pasando por toda su espalda, se recostó en el montoncito de ropa, acomodándose como si fuera un nido, mientras que de su cuerpo empezó a salir un extraño olor algo dulce.

Luego de unos minutos, entró su madre a su habitación ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y por primera vez, escuchó esa voz, la voz interna de omega, la cual le exigía correr a la otra omega de "su nido". Ese impulso violento fue callado por su parte racional. Además de que la vergüenza lo invadía, pues ya estaba mojado ahí abajo, y su entrada empezaba a lubricar.

\- toma estas pastillas, al ser tu primer celo no te aliviarán del todo, pero calmarán el dolor, los próximos celos serán menos extremos – le dijo, y se fue entendiendo el sentido territorial de los omegas en celo.

Las tomó y se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Se tocó el mismo varias veces ese día, pero su omega interior le vociferaba que no quería eso, sino un alfa. Incluso rechazaba los juguetes que tenía de hacía tiempo para cuando esto pasara.

Durante dos semanas, su familia le dejaba comida y agua y luego se iban, para no molestarlo. Cuando el celo terminó, Yuuri se dio cuenta del desastre de habitación que tenía. Toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, papeles rotos y rasgados, y las cortinas cerradas dando un aire pesado y lúgubre a la habitación.

El resto de sus celos no habían sido tan incómodos, y con supresores incluso podía vivir una vida normal, como cualquier otro beta.

Yuuri, ahora con 23 años, despertaba preguntándose.

"¿Por qué estoy recordando eso ahora?"

Aunque él sabía que simplemente su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la cercanía con su alfa destinado. "de todas formas no creo que dure mucho" pensaba para sí "en pocos días se aburrirá, encontrará a otro omega, o un beta mucho mejor, más bello y divertido. Mientras él es pentacampeón del patinaje, yo soy un instructor de niños, lo que no significa que no ame mi trabajo; mientras él tiene esos hermosos ojos azules que te hipnotizan con una mirada, yo los tengo cafés, más bien normalitos; mientras él tiene ese cabello latinado y brillante, yo lo tengo negro y sin brillo. No hay comparación entre ambos, es imposible que se enamore de mí, por muy destinados que seamos."

Su omega interior se retorcía de dolor con esos pensamientos.

"ni siquiera sería capaz de decirle te amo"

\- sí, encontré a mi destinado, y se lo dije, pero no parecía muy contento de encontrarnos la verdad. Me preocupa.

\- ¿qué pasó luego de que le dijeras? – preguntaron Yuri Plisetsky, un omega para nada sumiso, comparado normalmente con un gato arisco que se hace pasar por tigre. Y Mila, una alfa de mucho cuidado si se llegaba a enojar, pero divertida y juguetona en el día a día.

\- primero se atoró de la impresión, escribió que debía ir a preparar las clases del día siguiente e intentó huir, pero alcancé a pedirle su número de celular. Lo anotó rápido y se fue.

\- no me sorprende que se intimidara – dijo Mila

\- ¿por qué? – preguntaba el albino sin entender

\- tal vez porque eres famoso – dijo Yuri

\- o porque eres millonario

\- uno de los alfas solteros más codiciados del mundo del patinaje

\- y por qué no decirlo, eres guapo

Eso dejó pensativo a Víctor… ¿cómo no lo había pensado?

\- además dijiste que no habla, solo piensa. Si le llegaras a "hacer algo", los omegas son generalmente débiles, por lo que no podría defenderse, y además no podría pedir ayuda gritando ¿cómo crees que se siente? – siguió la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- muy cierto… ¿qué puedo hacer?

\- ganarte su confianza, invítalo a una cita, no empieces con algo romántico y empalagoso en la primera cita, pero si algo donde puedan conocerse y hablar.

\- ¿qué les parece el bar de Georgi? Es un lugar tranquilo, y podremos hablar

\- es buena idea, y recuerda que los detalles son importantes, ve bien vestido y arreglado – mencionó el rubio.

Al día siguiente Víctor mandó un mensaje a Yuuri

 _"¿estás libre después de tu trabajo? Quiero invitarte a salir"_

Luego de unos minutos llegó la respuesta

 _"está bien"_

 _"paso por ti a las 8 en la pista, nos vemos"_

El resto de la tarde se la pasó arreglando la cita, le avisó a Georgi que iría, para que reservara dos puestos en la barra, se puso una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul, y pantalones negros. No era elegante ni informal, más bien era estilo casual. Y para final, y siguiendo el consejo de _"no ser demasiado empalagoso, pero prestar atención a los detalles"_ le compró una rosa a Yuuri, aunque si dependiera de él, le compraría toda la florería.

Entró al lugar, y Yuuri también estaba listo, llevaba jeans azules y chaqueta café cerrada.

\- ¿vamos?- Yuuri asintió

Fueron caminando al bar, y si bien el trayecto fue silencioso, era un silencio cómodo y agradable, solo se acompañaban el uno al otro.

Entraron al bar, un lugar decorado de manera rústica, con mesas de madera, típicos jarrones de lata para la cerveza, y fotos del mar por todas partes.

\- este bar es de un amigo – le dijo – es tranquilo, espero que te guste – Yuuri se sonrojo un poco, haciendo entender que así era.

Se sentaron en la barra, si bien había muchísima gente, el ruido no era mucho, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. O bien Víctor hablaba y Yuuri respondía escribiendo.

\- tengo 27 años

 _"yo 23"_

\- no voy a patinar esta temporada, me lesioné un tobillo

 _"hago clases a niños pequeños… ¡son tan monos!"_ – siempre que Yuuri escribía algo, el sentimiento que no podía transmitir con la voz, lo hacía con expresiones faciales, cosa que enamoraba al alfa que caía poco a poco en sus encantos inocentes.

La charla continuaba, hasta que Víctor decidió ir al baño un segundo

\- espérame aquí

Yuuri se quedó solo unos minutos, en lo que el alfa no estaba, otro de la misma categoría se acercó a él, y ocupó el puesto que supuestamente estaba reservado, sin que el omega se diera cuenta, puso algo en su bebida.

\- hola hermosura – le dijo con una mirada lasciva que el omega decidió pasar por alto.

Yuuri solo lo miró algo avergonzado, no se sentía para nada cómodo sin su acompañante.

\- ¿por qué no dejas a ese intento de alfa y vienes conmigo? Podemos divertirnos – le dijo tomándolo de una mano, pero cuando Yuuri iba a intentar zafarse, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo… era la misma sensación desagradable de cuando tenía 14 años. Sentía su cuerpo ajeno a él, y un calor apoderarse de sus partes bajas mientras que su fuerza lo abandonaba poco a poco.

\- el acelerador de celo hiso efecto – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, salieron dos alfas más mientras que el primeo lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a algún lugar.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- ¿quién es Yuuri? – preguntó Georgi, el dueño del lugar

\- el omega japonés con el que vine ¿sabes dónde fue?

\- ¿¡había venido contigo!? – dijo mostrando algo de miedo y sorpresa

\- georgi… ¿pasó algo? – dijo el alfa poniéndose serio

\- bueno… creí que había venido solo, su celo llegó de repente y tres alfas se lo llevaron

En ese minuto, el alma de Víctor cayó al suelo. Pudo escuchar la voz de su alfa interior exigiéndole ir a buscarlo. Sus ojos se nublaron y salió del lugar. Afortunadamente Yuuri no se había alejado mucho y su olor seguía presente. Solo tuvo que correr un par de calles, y en un callejón encontró a uno de los tres besando a su omega mientas levantaba su camisa, mientras los otros observaban "esperando su turno".

Víctor estaba furioso, y no demoró en dejar inconsciente a los tres malditos. Una vez más calmado, sintió el dulce aroma de su omega –sin marcar – en celo. Sin fuerzas, en el suelo, sudando y muy, muy vulnerable. lo encendía de solo tenerlo cerca. Como no sabía en donde vivía, prefirió llevarlo a la pista donde hacía clases.

"lo dejaré ahí y luego me iré. No podré controlarme mucho tiempo"

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el lugar, usando su propio olor para tapar el de su omega. Cuando lo intentó dejar en una banca, Yuuri se aferró a su cuello. Lo miró a los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas que no supo descifrar a qué se debían.

Su sonrojo, sus labios hinchados, su cabello revuelto, su calor, sudor, lágrimas y evidente erección invitaban al alfa a tomar posesión de su omega, pero sabía que ere no era el momento de marcarlo, que Yuuri no era el tipo de persona que hace las cosas rápido, sino que hay que darle tiempo para asimilar estos nuevos sentimientos que crecían en ambos.

"Tal vez en la enfermería tengan algo para calmarlo"

Y efectivamente encontró supresores. Se los dio, y el aire pesado empezó a disiparse. Yuuri empezó a recobrar la compostura, y el alfa interior de Víctor empezaba a calmarse también.

\- ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó sin tocarlo mucho, el más mínimo roce haría a su alfa interior saltar y comerse a Yuuri.

Yuuri asintió, pero aun así, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, aún más desconsoladamente que antes

\- Yurri, ¿qué sucede?

Sacó un lápiz, y un papel de su bolsillo

 _"lo siento, de seguro no serán feliz con un omega que se deja engañar de esa forma como yo, lamento ser tu destinado"_

Pero al leer eso, Víctor solo se sentía, peor ¡estaba feliz porque un omega lindo y sincero como Yuuri era su destinado! No sabía cómo calmarlo, y tampoco se veía muy dispuesto a hablar. Otra nota fue puesta ante sus ojos.

 _"de seguro el olor de mi celo te debió asquear también, pero está bien, podemos seguir viviendo como si nuestro encuentro jamás hubiese pasado"_

´- ¡¿por qué crees que no me gustas?! – le preguntó casi gritando, cuando las lágrimas de Yuuri se detuvieron un segundo, Víctor aprovechó para besarlo, para demostrar sus sentimientos de manera sincera antes de que Yuuri siguiera cayendo en el espiral de baja autoestima.

Ese día, Víctor aprendió el grave complejo de inferioridad de su –futura- pareja.

 ***puse año nuevo porque por lo menos en mi casa, todos los años, antes del 31 de diciembre hacemos limpieza de la casa, ordenamos los armarios, botamos papeles y cosas que no usamos, por eso puse esa fecha XD**

 **espero y les haya gustado :D**


	3. Chapter 3

3 PROBLEMAS DE COMUNICACIÓN

El aliento de Yuuri era cálido y dulce, adictivo a más no poder. Lo invitaba a ganar más terreno en esa piel, pero si quería ganarse su confianza debía avanzar lento.

En contra de la voluntad de ambos, poco a poco separaron sus labios. Yuuri volvió a tomar sus cosas. Empezando lentamente a escribir mientras Víctor se fijaba en sus hebras obscuras.

 _"aunque no me odies, nuestra relación será difícil, ni siquiera podemos hablar como es debido, me demoro en escribir"_

\- entonces aprenderé el lenguaje sordomudo

 _"será una molestia hablarlo para ti"_

\- entonces solo lo usaré para entenderte, enséñamelo ¿sí? Me estoy enamorando de ti Yuuri, no puedo hacer nada al respecto… por favor no me rechaces – Víctor rodeó a Yuuri entre sus brazos para que descansara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras éste asentía, y con otro beso, sellaron su promesa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era fin de semana, por lo que Yuuri tenía todo el día libre. Luego de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, Víctor había invitado al omega varias veces a tomar café entre las clases. Yuuri decidió que esta vez sería él quien lo invitara. No quería parecer que la relación no le importara, al fin y al cabo, él también se estaba enamorando.

 _"hola Víctor, soy Yuri, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al cine hoy en la tarde. Esta vez quiero invitarte yo"_

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza: "¿sonará muy agresivo? No, creo que está bien, mejor cambio el saludo, no, mejor no…. El "soy Yuuri" sobra, es obvio que soy yo, mejor lo dejo como está…. ¡ya basta!"

Y apretó el botón de enviar obligando a su conciencia a callarse

"Ahora solo debo esperar respuesta"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡MILA YURI, MIREN! – gritaba Víctor por toda la pista

\- ¿qué pasó? – preguntó la chica

\- ¿algo nuevo?

\- YUURI ME INVITÓ, ESTA VEZ NO LO TUBE QUE HACER YO ¡ÉL TOMÓ LA INICIATIVA!

\- ¡eso es bueno vitcha! – Le dijo mila – vas por buen camino

\- es verdad – reafirmó el rubio – pero no cantes victoria todavía, aun debes ganarte su confianza.

\- de hecho sí, y tengo el plan perfecto para conseguirlo

\- ¿cómo? – preguntó la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- pues, aun no soy experto, pero estoy empezando a aprender el lenguaje sordomudo de ese modo hablaremos más fluidamente y nos sentiremos más cómodos. También creo que si yo soy capaz de contarle parte importante de mi vida, él será capaz de hacer lo mismo, si ambos conocemos nuestro pasado por separado, podremos hacer juntos un lindo futuro.

\- una semana enamorado y ya te pusiste así de cursi – se quejó el hada rusa

\- puede ser cursi – dijo la alfa hembra – pero tiene razón

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y por fin era el momento de encontrarse. El omega había insistido en pasar a buscar a Víctor, pero el alfa no iba a permitir hacer todo a Yuuri, así que pidió su dirección y fue a buscarlo.

\- hola – le dijo Víctor, Yuuri movió su mano en forma de saludo con una gran sonrisa. Fueron caminando hasta el cine. En el camino Víctor le comentó las cosas que ya había logrado dominar de las señas, y Yuuri se sonrojó mucho por eso.

\- quiero hacerlo para poder acercarme a ti.

 _"me alegra mucho"_ – le dijo con señas, ya que eran palabras que el ruso ya había aprendido, la comunicación ahora era más fluida, y solo usaba el cuaderno para frases más largas y complicadas.

 _"¿qué película quieres ver?"_ – le escribió, mientras pedía internamente que no fuera la de terror.

\- mmm, está esa nueva de terror, o también el spin off de Harry potter, ¿te parece animales fantásticos?

 _"me encantaría"_

Compraron las entradas, compraron pop corn, y entraron a la sala.

"estoy feliz de estar aquí con él" pensaba Víctor "sin embargo, siempre me he preguntado cómo es que perdió la voz ¿nació así? ¿Tuvo un accidente? Si es japonés ¿qué hace en Rusia? Son muchas preguntas, con el tiempo iré averiguando sobre él. Ahora mismo lo veo, su hombro derecho no tiene mi marca, cuando la tenga, menos alfas se acercarán a él… podremos sentir nuestras emociones… quiero tener ese tipo de conexión con él… mierda, lo amo mucho la verdad"

Yuuri, por otro lado, sentía la mirada del otro sobre él, más específicamente sobre su cuello. "si soy su destinado, supongo que debe de querer marcarme ¿no? Pero hay tantas cosas que no sé de él, y que él no sabe de mí. Tengo miedo. Miedo de que se aburra de mí, pero ya me dijo que se estaba enamorando, que no me quiere dejar. Miedo de confiar en alguien, y que me traicionen… otra vez… aun así… quiero que me marque".

La película por fin empezó, y ambos vieron hacia adelante, pero ninguno era capaz de prestar atención.

De pronto, en medio de la obscuridad, sus manos se tocaron, Yuuri enrojeció, ya que él solo la había puesto para buscar su bebida, y Víctor no le dejó sacarla. Podía sentir los nervios de éste. Las luces de la pantalla le permitieron ver a los ojos de Víctor.

Solo con la mirada podía entender lo que el otro le pedía, se acercaron, sentían cerca sus respiraciones, y por segunda vez acabaron la distancia. Tal vez no era la película más romántica para esas cosas, pero se sentían a gusto.

Víctor movía sus labios sobre el inexperto Yuuri, casi parecería que fuera la segunda vez, luego de la primera cita, que besaba a alguien. "eso me haría muy feliz" pensaba Víctor.

Tomaron un poco de aire, y volvieron a unirse, esta vez Víctor pidió permiso mojando su labio inferior con su lengua, ante la impresión, Yuuri abrió su boca, y lo dejó pasar a su tibia cavidad. La lengua de Víctor hacía estragos en su interior. Se movía y saboreaba todo a su paso, tanto que el omega no podía seguirle el ritmo. Víctor intentó invitarlo a jugar con la suya, pero el aire, maldito aire, empezaba a hacer falta. Por lo que volvieron a separarse, quedando unidos por un hilito de saliva.

\- te quiero Yuuri – le susurró

 _"yo igual"_ le dijo con sus manos

Besó superficialmente esos labios una vez más, y acabó la película.

Una vez afuera, no comentaron nada, básicamente porque ninguno prestó mucha atención. Pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, eso era seguro, y la nube rosa con corazones lentamente empezaba a formarse alrededor de ellos.

\- por ciert…

\- ¡Yuuri! – gritó alguien desde lejos, interrumpiendo lo que Víctor iba a decir

Yuuri miró desde donde lo llamaban, y reconoció a la persona desde lejos, por lo que la saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿quién es? – preguntó Víctor algo molesto por la interrupción

 _"pitchit, un amigo de la adolescencia"_ le escribió Yuuri. No le gustó nada la idea, además de que una vez que se acercó se dio cuenta de que era un alfa. Su alfa interior le pedía correr a ese amigo suyo, sobretodo porque Yuuri aún no había sido marcado, y pitchit por lo tanto, era una amenaza.

\- ha pasado tiempo

Yuuri hacía señas que Víctor aún no podía entender, y darse cuenta de que ese amigo sí le entendía, lo inundaba de sentimientos obscuros e incómodos. Él no solía ponerse celoso, más bien era el tipo de persona que hacía a los demás estar celoso.

Al final, pitchit se acercó a su omega que aún no estaba marcado, le susurró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y se fue. Yuuri quedó completamente sonrojado con lo que sea que le haya dicho, y Víctor estaba hecho una furia por eso.

Siguieron el camino, Víctor tenía un semblante serio y aterrador, que no pasaba desapercibido por Yuuri, por lo que lo detuvo en medio del parque para que lo viera escribir

 _"pitchit es solo un amigo, de veras"_ le escribió rápidamente, entonces el alfa se sintió mal… estaba haciendo preocupar a su omega, pero no le dijo nada todavía.

 _"estuvo conmigo en todos los momentos más difíciles, como no estoy marcado, me intentaron hacer daño muchas veces durante mis celos, pero él siempre estuvo protegiéndome. Y me ayudó en mis peores momentos. Nunca he confundido su amistad con amor"_

Luego de unos segundos pensando que decir, le respondió:

\- te creo – ahora más tranquilo – perdóname, antes de enojarme debí preguntarte si quiera.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente entre ambos.

\- ambos debemos aprender el uno del otro todavía

 _"tienes razón"_

Se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas que había ahí, mirando el lago artificial con peces de colores.

\- son muchas osas las que me gustaría preguntarte – le mencionó despreocupadamente, y era cierto, quería conocerlo a fondo.

 _"pregunta lo que quieras"_

Víctor sintió que aún era muy pronto para preguntar por su pasado, por lo que decidió preguntar otra cosa.

\- ¿es muy difícil vivir siendo mudo?

Yuuri se quedó unos minutos pensativos pensando en su respuesta. Finalmente empezó a escribir, aunque se demoró un poco.

 _"antes podía hablar, pero debo decir que no lo extraño para nada. El mundo en silencio es fascinante, te obliga muchas veces a quedarte como espectador, con el tiempo empecé incluso a disfrutarlo. Hay muchos detalles que antes pasaba por alto"_

\- ¿como cuáles?

 _"El sonido de los patines al deslizarme. Las miradas de las personas cuando hablan entre ellas. Los gestos de las manos de la gente… muchas cosas."_

\- ahora te toca preguntar algo a ti, espero poder decir algo tan hermoso como eso.

Yuuri hiso un suspiro largo, pensando que preguntarle

 _"¿volverá tu amor al patinaje?"_ – le preguntó recordado una de las conversaciones, algo pasado de copas, que le mencionó su aburrimiento temporal del deporte.

\- mmm, desde que te vi imitar mi coreografía en vivo y en directo, recordé la pasión con la que lo hacía en mi juventud. Pensaba que las respuestas estaban en la soledad, pero me di cuenta de que el patinaje estaba perdiendo sentido, no había amor, ni vida en eso, tú lo cambiaste. Te prometo que la próxima temporada te dedicaré todas mis coreografías. Te lo debo, por hacerme recordar esa pasión.

Yuuri se sonrojó mucho por eso. ambos querían saber acerca de la vida del otro, y si bien aún no estaban físicamente conectados por la marca, su unión era tan fuerte, que lo sentían en sus corazones.

\- yuuri – fue Víctor el primero en romper el hielo - ¿te puedo preguntar como perdiste la voz?

 _"lo haré, pero te preguntaré como empezaste a amar, y luego aburrirte del patinaje"_

\- es un trato

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **bueno gente, me encuentro en un problema. tengo dos opciones para la historia del pasado de yuuri:**

 **A: una super dramática que implica traición, intento de secuestro, y muchísimo drama**

 **B: una más ligth que implica un simple accidente**

 **NO ME LOGRO DECIDIR, POR FAVOR AYUDEN A ESTA HUMILDE AUTORA QUE TIENE LAS DOS OPCIONES SEMI-ESCRITAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno gente, adivinen… logré decidirme por un punto intermedio… sumando las rv de aquí y de la otra página (fanfiction y amoryaoi) daban casi 50/50 así que bajé un poco la cantidad de drama de la primera opción, e incorporé partes de la segunda… espero que les guste el mix medio raro que quedó, ustedes me dicen que opinan :D**

 **si el drama planeado era over 9000, este debe estar en 5000 XD**

 **También, debí decirlo antes, pero en este AU Rusia no es un país tan homofóbico, en cambio Japón sí que lo es, lol, espero que les guste**

4 QUIÉN SOY, QUIÉN ERES

Yuuri 15 años.

\- me gusta patinar, pero no me dedicaría a eso competitivamente

\- ¿no? ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

\- mi mayor sueño en poder hacerle clases a niños, tal vez alguno de ellos ame este deporte tanto como yo, y si pudiera transmitir este sentimiento aunque sea a uno de ellos, sería inmensamente feliz.

\- es un lindo sueño Yuuri, pero no me gusta ver tanto talento desperdiciándose.

\- gracias, Akihiko, pero no me agrada el ambiente competitivo

\- te amo omega mío, te apoyo en todo

\- yo igual

Solo se habían conocido hacía unos meses, pero así es el amor adolescente. Hoy era el día en que Yuuri les diría a sus padres que había encontrado a su destinado, estaba algo nervioso, ya que Akihiko era hombre, y Japón no era un país precisamente tolerante, a pesar de estar en el maldito siglo XXI.

\- Yuuri, yo no apruebo esto – dijo su padre, un alfa potente, emitía un aura de rey a su alrededor – tú te vas de mi casa y te alejas de mi hijo – le dijo a Akihiko – y tú, o vuelves a casa o te vas con él, pero si te vas no vuelves – le dijo a Yuuri con una mirada seria.

\- yo me voy por hoy – dijo Akihiko antes de que Yuuri tomara alguna decisión apresurada – hablamos luego

El joven alfa de 17 años, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, piel algo morena, manos fuertes y sonrisa tranquila, había llegado a la vida de Yuuri diciéndole que era su destinado en un cálido día de primavera, en poco tiempo, se enamoraron el uno del otro, y no querían separarse.

La reacción de la familia de Akihiko no había sido mucho mejor.

\- vámonos a Rusia – le dijo al día siguiente por teléfono

\- ¡no podemos hacer eso!

\- sí que podemos, tú ya tienes 15 años y ganaste beca allá para poder patinar, mientras estás en eso y con las clases a los niños, yo puedo trabajar.

Discutieron un poco, y finalmente, el joven Yuuri ciego de amor, fue con él. Con los ahorros de ambos, pudieron quedarse en una habitación de estudiantes, en el piso de abajo vivía un tailandés del que se hicieron amigo rápidamente, se llamaba Pitchit, pero algo incomodaba a Yuuri

\- akihiko… ya estamos viviendo juntos, y dijiste que somos destinados ¿por qué no me marcas? Soy omega, no puedo saber realmente si somos destinados o no hasta que me marques.

\- es muy pronto, prefiero hacerlo cuando seamos ambos mayores, cuando estemos más cerca del día de nuestra boda ¿no confías en mí?– le dijo mientras lo atraía hacia él y se acurrucaban en el sofá como cucharitas

\- ¿boda?

\- sí, será hermosa, nuestras familias probablemente no quieran ir, pero tus amigos de la pista sí, y los míos del trabajo también. Nos pondremos trajes blancos hermosos, y te compraré un ramo para que vayas hasta mí. Pitchit será el padrino.

\- y vicchan llevará los anillos – le respondió Yuuri imaginándose la escena al lado de la persona que amaba. Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y lo besó. Por mucho que pasaban las semanas, Yuuri no aprendía a besar bien, y nunca habían pasado más allá de masturbarse el uno al otro, aunque Yuuri tenía claros sus sentimientos, Akihiko no quería dar "el siguiente paso".

Un día, ESE DÍA, fueron juntos a dar un paseo al parque forestal, eran hectáreas y hectáreas de belleza natural, pero como esto era Rusia, si bien no eran los meses más fríos, igualmente había que tener cuidado con la ropa que llevarían, y buenos zapatos para la nieve y el barro.

Yuuri había hablado con su mejor amigo Pitchit acerca de sus inseguridades en su relación, pero este le insistía en que estaba todo bien, que seguro cuando tuvieran más confianza el uno con el otro avanzarían más.

\- es hermoso, gracias por traerme – le dijo Yuuri a su novio mirando el hermoso paisaje del lago congelado, con los árboles blancos por la nieve del día anterior. La zona de picnic era relajante y silenciosa, a pesar de estar en uno de los momentos con más visitas al lugar.

No hubo respuesta, lo miró para ver en que se fijaba akihiko ya que su actitud era bastante extraña, y vio a una chica, omega, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, piel pálida con un abrigo rosa claro. Akihiko la veía como si se la fuera a comer en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿akihiko? – le preguntó algo temeroso

\- la encontré – fue todo lo que dijo

Yuuri empezó a correr, no sabía exactamente a dónde, pero una pisada en falso, y cayó sobre el hielo, si bien hacía muchísimo frío, la capa de hielo era algo frágil, el agua fría empezó a inundarlo, tragó muchísima agua, y unos pedazos de hielo que hicieron estragos en su garganta. No podía respirar, no sabía qué era arriba y qué era abajo. Poco a poco, el frío dejó de molestarlo, sintió una fuerza que lo arrastraba fuera de ese lugar, pero no recordaba más. Su cuello dolía, tosió sangre y hielo, y luego todo era obscuridad.

 _Bip_

 _Bip_

 _Bip_

Sus párpados pesaba, su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza lo mataba, y su garganta estaba seca.

\- Yuuri, ¡despertaste! – le dijo su amigo pitchit, tenía grandes ojeras, sospechaba que había estado ahí varias horas. Intentó levantarse pero Pitchit lo detuvo.

\- no te levantes todavía, voy a llamar al doctor, fue un feo accidente.

Yuuri intentó llamarlo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, como si la fuerza que usaba en su garganta simplemente no hiciese sonido alguno.

\- bueno Yuuri, ha estado varios días inconsciente, pequeños pedazos de hielo entraron por su vía respiratoria y bucal, tuvimos que sacarlos, pudimos salvar los pulmones y bronquios por completo pero sus cuerdas vocales…

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir, ¿se quedaría así para siempre?

\- Yuuri, no hay nada que hacer, pero pudo ser peor.

El doctor le dio una libreta y un lápiz, sería la primera vez que usaría ese nuevo método de comunicación para él, y haría una pregunta que afectaría su corazón y mente de ahora en más.

 _¿dónde está akihiko?_

Pitchit pensó por un minuto en no decirle la verdad, pero no iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así

\- la chica que conoció era su destinada, fue con ella a Japón a presentársela a sus padres, al parecer la había visto en redes sociales, pero necesitaba ayuda para venir y buscarla.

Yuuri miró por la ventana, su padre había sido claro, si se iba con Akihiko, no podría volver.

\- yuuri – le dijo animadamente Pitchit – de ahora en más somos tú y yo, te apoyaré en todo, aprendamos a hablar nuevamente ¿sí? ¡Los niños de la academia están esperando por ti! Ya han estado una semana sin clases

Pitchit tenía razón, si era por el patinaje, y por su amistad. Podía intentarlo otra vez, ahora con más cuidado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _debí darme cuenta de que mi omega interior no había despertado cuando estaba cerca suyo"_ se regañó Yuuri a sí mismo

\- no es tu culpa para nada, los omegas no tienen manera de saber quién es su destinado

 _"ahora es tu turno"_ le dijo esta vez con señas también, cada día era más fácil para el ruso entender el lenguaje de Yuuri, y solo necesito ayuda en tres partes de la historia. Como estaba lesionado y solo podía hacer ejercicios básicos, tenía mucho tiempo libre para aprender.

Se encontraban en un café, habían pasado un par de días desde su última conversación en el parque, decidieron que para evitar nuevos malentendidos, se reunirían a hacer exactamente esto, hablar acerca de ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Víctor Nikiforov, 5 años

Por primera vez había tocado una pista de hielo, apenas lo hiso, se cayó hacia atrás, fue tan patético que su amigo no pudo evitar una pequeña risita

\- ¡no te rías!

\- es que fue divertido – le respondió Cris, quien ya era capaz de patinar con fluidez

Se paró tambaleante, y logró mantener el equilibrio. Con un par de minutos de práctica, logró lo más básico… deslizarse sin caerse.

7 años

Le pidió a su madre que lo inscribiera a clases de patinaje, iba allí una vez por semana.

\- hoy logré hacer un doble Axel, y también…

\- espérame un segundo – le dijo su madre, quien prestaba atención a su computadora. Víctor se quedó mirando su plato de carne y arroz. Pasaban las 10 de la noche, y su padre no volvía. Casi nunca volvía antes de las 1 de la mañana.

8 años

"si gano una competencia, entonces mis padres me felicitarán. De seguro harán mi plato favorito. Yakov también estará feliz por mí"

12 años

Victor Nikiforov, ganador de las nacionales rusas junior. Joven promesa del patinaje artístico.

\- felicitaciones mi amor – le dijo su madre mientras le entregaba un regalo

\- estamos orgullosos de ti – dijo su padre

\- en dos meses empiezan las eliminatorias a la copa Asia, la primera es en china, cuando estemos allá

\- no podremos acompañarte hijo

\- mamá y papá tienen cosas que hacer, pero te llamaremos, además de que Yakov, Yuri plisetsky y Cristopher estarán contigo.

\- hace años que no veo a Cris, volvió a su país hace mucho

\- ¿de veras? Entonces irán con ambos, en una de esas te reencuentras con tu amigo de la infancia.

\- eso espero – dijo desanimado

"tal vez si llego a competencias más importantes"

Un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos

"soy yakov, ¿vamos con Lilia a celebrar tu medalla? Te daré un descanso de unos días antes de empezar a entrenar otra vez" eso lo reanimó

15 años

Ya había entendido que sus padres jamás le prestarían atención, a pesar de haber ganado el grand prix Junior. También había entendido por qué su padre siempre llegaba tarde en la noche, no era difícil adivinar que tenía una amante. El aire en esa casa era cada vez más pesado, y con 15 años, decidió irse.

¿Su mejor refugio? El patinaje, obvio, lo amaba con su vida. pero no puede vivir allí

¿Entonces a dónde? Yuri plisetsky estaba en una situación similar, por lo que ambos fueron recibidos por Yakov y Lilia.

¿La razón? Conocían la historia de ambos, y Lilia jamás podría tener hijos, por lo que decidieron hacerse cargo de esos chicos de 15 y 8 años.

Víctor no guardaba rencor al patinaje, se notaba que a pesar de las dificultades amaba ese deporte, y Yakov, a pesar de su mal genio, compartía su amor, lo animaba y apoyaba en todo.

Durante su adolescencia, ese amor crecía cada día más. A pesar de tener poca experiencia en la vida, era capaz de transmitir sentimientos hermosos a todos sus espectadores, sin embargo, nunca compartió esos sentimientos con nadie. No es que no confiara en las personas. Yakov, Lila, Yuri siempre habían estado con él, y estarían dispuestos a escucharlo, pero si por casualidades de la vida, justo cuando él se acercara, ellos se iban, él no sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

"no sabría qué hacer si me ignoraran una vez más"

18 años

Los padres de Víctor finalmente se separaron, cada uno tenía su propio amante, y se fueron por su lado, Víctor era mayor de edad, por lo que ambos le dieron algo de dinero para que se comprara un buen departamento y se marcharon. De vez en cuando le mandan un mensaje:

"feliz cumpleaños" "buen año nuevo" "felicidades por tu nueva medalla"

Víctor decía con confianza que su verdadera familia estaba en la pista, pero no se abría a nadie por completo. Amaba estar con todos ellos. Pero todos esos sentimientos que solo expresaba bailando en el hielo empezaban a agobiarlo ¿qué podía hacer si patinar no era suficiente para descargarse?.

Dicen que la soledad es un buen lugar para reflexionar, encontrar respuestas y caminos, pero muy malo para quedarse.

Con el tiempo, el patinaje no era suficiente, y cada vez se encontraba menos sentido a su vida. Entrenar, hacer coreografías, sorprender a todos con un truco bueno, y así llegó el día en que conoció a Yuri, cuando se preguntaba ¿hay algo en mi vida además del patinaje?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- soy el tipo de persona que sabe salvarse sola, pero no soy nada de bueno con los sentimientos de los demás, por eso, por favor esforcémonos juntos en esto ¿sí?

Yuuri miró a los ojos azules de Víctor, asintiendo feliz por lo que le decía.

\- Te llevo a tu casa

Durante el camino ambos estaban pensando acerca del otro. Víctor no podía creer que alguien se haya aprovechado así de Yuuri, siendo que era tan dulce y lindo, con justa razón se le hacía tan difícil entrar en su pequeño y cálido corazoncito. Yuuri por su parte, no podía creer que los padres de Víctor no se dieran cuenta de lo increíblemente talentoso que era en el deporte, cuando patinaba Yuuri no podía apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de lo increíble que era, quería abrirse a Víctor, y que él lo hiciera también.

\- Yuuri

Y este lo miró para dar a entender que estaba prestando atención. Víctor se armó de valor, para finalmente decir:

\- te amo – yuuri no lo podía creer, es decir, estaba bien porque él también lo amaba, pero… y si… - así que por favor…

.

.

.

 _"Yo también te amo Víctor"_ señas que no pasaron inadvertidas por el alfa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- estoy seguro de que Víctor si es tu destinado, solo hace falta recordar su mirada asesina cuando te fui hablar hace unas semanas en medio de su cita

 _"creo que sí, tal vez…"_

\- ¿pasó algo?

Yuuri se avergonzó frente a su amigo, y tímidamente le dijo con sus manos temblorosas

 _"Me dijo que cuando empiece el verano, me llevaría de vacaciones, y que entonces me…"_

\- ¿¡te va a marcar?! ¡Estoy feliz por ti Yuuri!

 _"yo igual"_ – le dijo con una tímida sonrisa "pero no dejo de estar nervioso"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Víctor caminaba nervioso por las calles frías "tal vez me adelanté demasiado en pedírselo… ¡es que es tan hermoso! Y si pasa otro celo solo, y un alfa ve que no está marcado ¡podría pasar lo peor! Quiero que sea mío cuanto antes pero, cuando se lo pedí, más que feliz, se veía asustado, aunque al final aceptó. Entiendo que desconfíe, lo que pasó con ese tal akihiko… maldito akihiko, lo golpeó muy fuerte".

Mientras cruzaba una calle, justo al frente suyo se detuvo el amigo alfa de yuuri… "ese tal… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Pitchit!"

\- hola, soy pitchit, amigo de Yuuri, nos conocimos hace un par de semanas

\- si me acuerdo – respondió de mala manera, no es que quisiera serlo, es que simplemente era un alfa que vivía con su omega no reclamado, y si bien Yuuri le había dicho que solo era amistad y confiaba en él, ¿quién le decía que no hayan pasado aunque sea un celo de Yuuri juntos? Pero debía detener esos pensamientos. Detenerlos y confiar.

\- voy a ser breve – le dijo sin ser agresivo, pero firme – Yuuri lo pasó mal suficiente tiempo si no vas en serio…

\- voy en serio con él

\- eso espero, pero hay una cosa que creo que no sabes, es su grave complejo de inferioridad, dale la seguridad que necesita, porque si vuelve llorando por tu culpa, despídete de él.

\- acaso…?

\- sé lo que estás pensando y no, nunca nos hemos acostado, pero encontré a mi destinado, y me tendré que ir de donde vivo con Yuuri pronto, por lo que tendré que confiártelo, y advertirte. A pesar de lo que pasó, el corazón de Yuuri sigue siendo cálido, y si tú lo enfrías, no te lo voy a perdonar.

El tailandés empezó a retirarse del lugar, pero Víctor, más que enfadado por haber sido desafiado, estaba feliz de que en su ausencia, alguien bueno haya cuidado de su amor.

\- no te preocupes – le dijo a unos pasos de distancia, y retomó su camino.

 **inserte en las reviews candidaton de omegas para pitchit XD**


	5. Chapter 5

5 CONTIGO A DONDE SEA

 _"¿a dónde vamos a ir?"_

\- ya te dije que es sorpresa

No era que no confiara en su alfa, el cual ahora era su novio oficialmente. Es que llevar los ojos tapados durante más de una hora simplemente no le gustaba, sentía las ansias de saber a dónde se dirigían, además de que no conocía por completo Rusia, por lo que no era posible para él saber a dónde iban aún con los ojos destapados, pero bueno, así era Víctor, exagerado con todo.

Como buen japonés que era, las muestras de afecto en público no eran sus favoritas, pero el día en que Víctor le pidió salir oficialmente, hiso una excepción.

Había sido tres días atrás, poco tiempo después de haberse contado su pasado mutuamente, y de haberlo invitado a esta locura de viaje. Víctor sabía que Yuuri era más bien discreto con sus sentimientos, a él le hubiese gustado preguntarle si quería ser su novio en un lugar lleno de gente, y que todos se dieran cuenta del inmenso amor que se tenían, que salga en las noticias que el gran Víctor nikiforov, tenía de novio a un lindo cerdito, para que nunca nadie se acercara a él, pero se contuvo e hiso algo más discreto.

Pitchit, y su novio de hacía una semana, seung-gil lee, le ayudaron a planificar todo, cosa rara pues pensaba que éste lo odiaba, pero en el fondo el tailandés solo quería lo mejor para su amigo.

Fue a buscarlo cuando los niños de la última clase de Yuuri se fueron, y antes de partir patinaron juntos. Víctor lo tomó de la mano, y empezó a fantasear con ser pareja de dobles, aunque eso llevaba años de práctica, y sabía que era imposible. Se dio cuenta que Yuuri era muy buen coreógrafo, y las presentaciones que preparaba para que los padres vean a sus hijos, eran realmente hermosas, y dentro de todo complicadas.

Luego fueron a cenar, todo normal, Víctor lo llevó a un lugar donde preparaban su plato favorito según Pitchit, y no se equivocó, pues la cara de sorpresa de Yuuri era espectacular.

Y eso lo llenaba de felicidad

El resto pasó muy rápido, se fueron del lugar y caminaron sin ninguna dirección aparente. Se sentaron en una banca de una pequeña plaza para niño que había ahí, como era de noche no había nadie.

\- hoy habrá lluvia de estrellas, ahí va una – le dijo al ver una estrella fugaz

 _"debes pedir un deseo entonces"_

\- quiero que estés siempre conmigo – yuuri enrojeció por eso, pero al ver una estrella él también cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo - ¿Qué pediste?

 _"si te lo digo, no se va a cumplir"_

\- te prometo que yo sí lo cumpliré, solo pídemelo

Se quedó un minuto pensativo

 _"quiero volver a comer katsudon contigo"_ la simpleza e inocencia de Yuuri llenaron su mente de ternura, pero a la vez cierto morbo. Quería quitarle esa inocencia para que nunca más nadie se fijara en él, y sea solo suyo, pero se veía tan hermoso en ese minuto. No se aguantó, y robó sus labios con un simple toque.

\- sal conmigo Yuuri – el otro sonrió para asentir

.

.

.

\- bien Yuuri, llegamos – le dijo interrumpiendo sus lindos recuerdos

Se quitó con cuidado la bufanda que tapaba su visión, lentamente para no marearse con la luz. El lugar era una ciudad muy pequeña y rústica. Estaba cerca de un lago, el cual no estaba congelado, pero si con nieve.

\- además del departamento en San Petersburgo tengo una casa en este pequeño pueblo alejado de casi todo.

 _"¿por qué aquí?"_ Le preguntó maravillado por la belleza del lugar. Las construcciones no interrumpían con el ambiente natural, por lo que todo quedaba en armonía.

\- a mi abuelo le gustaba este lugar, por lo que construyó aquí, como me gustaba tanto venir, decidió que yo la heredaría, y así fue.

Entraron a la casa con fachada de madera, pero se notaba que por dentro otros materiales la hacían resistente al frío. El piso también era de madera, las paredes blancas. La sala y la cocina eran un solo ambiente, y en medio una chimenea. La escalera llevaba al segundo piso, el cual era más pequeño, solo tenía una pieza con cama matrimonial y un baño, además de un closet grande.

 _"es hermosa"_ le dijo, a lo que Víctor sonrió, era muy distinto al ostentoso departamento de la gran ciudad.

\- me alegro que te guste Yuuri

Fueron a dejar sus cosas, pero Yuuri se dio cuenta de inmediato que hacía ya un tiempo que nadie iba, pues el polvo era bastante.

\- por las competencias estuve varios años sin venir, me alegra poder regresar

 _"Antes de cocinar podemos limpiar este lugar un poco ¿dónde tienes las cosas de aseo?"_ – la última pregunta la tubo que escribir, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

\- ¿cosas de aseo? – Preguntó Víctor, mientras Yuuri lo mira incrédulo – cuando vengo suele venir una empleada doméstica, pero quería estar solo contigo.

 _"bueno, cuando vallamos a comprar para cocinar pasamos a comprar esas cosas también, ¿qué sabes cocinar?"_

Esta vez fue Víctor quien lo miró incrédulo. Pues tal vez sí, ya se conocía un poco el uno al otro, pero la verdad es que vivir la convivencia era bastante distinto. Yuuri limpió toda la casa, y Víctor se sorprendía pues jamás la había visto tan limpia, además de que aprendía el noble arte de usar una lavadora. Una vez terminada de pasar la aspiradora, de limpiar vidrios, mesas, estantes, quitar polvo de todas partes, empezó a cocinar.

Víctor se puso junto a él, e intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, pero hasta las más simples tareas que Yuuri le daba se le hacían casi imposibles.

\- serás excelente esposa Yuuri – le dijo divertido Víctor luego de la vergüenza que le hiso pasar el omega por no saber nada acerca de los cuidados de una casa. Yuuri por su parte, enrojeció por completo mientras terminaba de lavar los últimos platos para sentarse a comer.

La charla iba a continuar, pero el horno sonó listo, y Yuuri escapó magistralmente de la situación, sacando la carne con papas doradas. El olor era agradable y abría el apetito, por lo que sin más empezaron a comer. Abrieron la botella de vino, y Víctor sirvió una copa a cada uno.

\- por el inicio de nuestra historia, Yuuri

 _"salud"_

Tomaron un poco y empezaron a comer. Era agradable que la comunicación fuera cada vez más fluida, cada día más agradable. Hablaron del lugar, Víctor contó que solía ir allí unos días al año a ver a sus abuelos, que siempre comían piroshki (creo que así se escribía) hecho por él, y que dormía en la sala con la chimenea recién apagada, por lo que el calor se mantenía toda la noche.

Yuuri escuchaba atento a su novio, pero de todos modos, no olvidaba el por qué estaban allí. Mañana llegaría su celo, lo sabía. La marca de alfa solo se podía hacer si el omega estaba en celo, por lo que esperarían un día más para formalizar la relación.

\- ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó cuándo lo vio algo pensativo

 _"estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo"_ le dijo sinceramente, aunque omitiendo la parte del nerviosismo.

\- yo también.

Esa día, ninguno de los dos pudo pegar un ojo hasta muy tarde en la noche, pues sentir la presencia del otro al lado no los dejaba dormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, cuando Víctor despertó –bastante cansado por las pocas horas de sueño- lo primero que vio fue a su novio a su lado. Su respiración tranquila, labios entreabiertos y cara inocente, sus pensamientos lo llevaron de inmediato a los lugares más lujuriosos de su mente, pero no debía, no aún, pronto por fin podría tocarlo, sentir el sabor de su piel, de sus labios, hacerlo gemir hasta llegar al clímax, y aún en ese estado seguir dándole todo su amor, convertirse en uno en cuerpo y alma, marcarlo para que no se le acerque ningún otro alfa.

Se acomodó nuevamente, hasta que Yuuri despertó, encontrándose en primer lugar con los azules ojos de Víctor, que lo miraban como si de una valiosa joya se tratara. A veces pensaba en ir y decirle que se buscara un omega mejor que él, pero al ver esos ojos, sabía que todo esto era amor.

Víctor dio un casto beso en la boca de su novio, mientras este se estiraba y lentamente se levantaba a hacer el desayuno de ambos, ya que a juicio de Yuuri, Víctor quemaría hasta el agua hervida para el café. El alfa se levantó poco después.

De camino a la cocina, Víctor tomó el bolso que Yuuri usaba para salir sin que éste se diera cuenta y le dijo despreocupadamente:

\- esta es la llave de esta casa, la dejaré en tu bolso para qué… - antes de que terminara la frase Yuuri ya le había quitado el bolso con fuerza de sus manos y lo escondía entre sus brazos. La vergüenza lo invadió en un segundo.

 _"disculpa, son síntomas del celo"_

\- n-no, está bien, debí saber que podía molestarte que tomara tus cosas…hoy.

El clima se puso algo tenso entre ambos, pero nuevamente la estufa sonó para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo, y el ambiente negro se disipó en cosa de segundos. Los omegas se ponen algo territoriales cuando empieza a llegar el celo, es un instinto de protección, y aumenta cuando ya tienen hijos.

\- ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

 _"no conozco por aquí, ¿qué recomiendas?"_

\- ¿has usado trineos alguna vez?

 _"¿no son para niños?"_

\- ¡claro que no! Va a ser divertido

Yuuri no tuvo más opción que ir con su alfa. Siempre que se montaban en trineo en la parte alta de la montaña, Víctor abrazaba a Yuuri por detrás, y este simplemente se dejaba mimar, otro síntoma del celo, y también empezó a desconfiar de otros omegas que sentía cerca, intentaba acaparar a Víctor en todo momento, en especial con la vendedora de la tienda de refrescos, ya que a su parecer, le estaba coqueteando.

"cálmate yuuri" se decía mentalmente "tu imaginación está jugando una mala pasada" pero su omega interior le decía que no, que desconfiara de todos y se llevara al alfa de vuelta a casa, que no se fuera de su lado, que no lo dejara solo, menos cuando tengan cachorritos. "pero aún no tenemos cachorritos" replicaba su parte racional "déjate, marcar, ahora "pero aún no llega el celo" "no importa, antes que esa dependienta te lo quite"

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por Víctor, aunque su cabeza no estaba mucho más ordenada.

"te quiere a ti, solo a ti, aquí y ahora, márcalo, rápido, está a punto de entrar en celo, antes que otro lo tome antes que tú" "pero si lo marco cuando aún no está en celo puede enfermarse, algunos no despiertan por días, no hay que hacerlo" "te necesita, míralo" "cállate, ese alfa de allá lo está mirando".

 _"víctor, me siento un poco mal"_ le dijo con sus débiles manos, pues el dolor en su vientre empezaba a punzar.

\- vamos a casa

El resto del día no hablaron mucho, solo vieron televisión, mientras los síntomas del celo eran cada vez más evidentes, se empezaba a aferrar a la ropa de la maleta de Víctor, y se quitó capas de ropa hasta quedar sol con camisa y chaqueta.

De todos modos, para relajarse un minuto antes de que el momento llegara, logró preparar la comida, y la cena seguía su curso.

\- acerca de lo de ayer – Yuuri lo miró sin entender – cuando te dije lo de ser excelente esposa, lo de esposa era broma, obvio que quería decir esposo, pero acerca de eso, yo voy completamente en serio, quiero estar siempre contigo, comprarte un lindo anillo, llevarte de blanco hasta el altar, decir que sí, y escuchar el sí de tu parte. Quiero una vida contigo, Yuuri – El omega estaba extremadamente sonrojado, y la cercanía de su celo no ayudaba para nada tenía recuerdos de una promesa muy parecida a esa – quiero que tengas mis cachorritos Yuuri.

El omega interior de Yuuri, el cual con el tiempo se había calmado, empezó a aparecer, y pedir a gritos placer, además de desprender el dulce olor tan característico del celo. El sudor empezó a correr por su frente, mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza. Hacía mucho que el celo no era tan extremo, de seguro era porque sabía que su alfa, su destinado, estaría con él, y esta vez iba a poder estar seguro.

El alfa interior de Víctor se retorció de deseo apenas sintió al omega, y al verlo así de necesitado, su lívido aumentó más de lo que podía imaginar.

Se acercó a su silla, y lo tomó entre sus brazos, quería que su primera vez con él fuera especial, por lo que se aguantó las ganas de simplemente tomarlo ahí y lo llevó hasta la pieza de ambos en el piso de arriba, para dejarlo cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas blancas.

Se miraron un segundo, con el amor sintiéndose en cada latido de sus corazones, sus instintos interiores les pedían, obligaban, exigían, copular en ese mismo instante y tener miles de cachorritos esa misma noche, el olor de Yuuri los inundaba de ese pensamiento. En respuesta, el alfa empezó a dejar salir su propia esencia, para que cualquier alfa que estuviera alrededor, supiera que ese omega sin marca ya estaba con alguien.

Se aceró al omega y lo besó, era un beso distinto a cualquier otro que se habían dado, este intentaba robarle el aliento. Lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa tibia cavidad. El omega abrió lentamente su boca, pues aún no entendía el arte del beso francés, y Víctor estaba dispuesto a enseñárselo. La lengua del Alfa invadió su inferior. Lamía y succionaba todo a su paso.

Mientras el omega interior de Yuuri saltaba de felicidad, y se entregaba incondicionalmente, su pequeña parte racional se avergonzaba ante cada tacto que el otro le brindaba, su inseguridad lo atacaba de nuevo mientras intentaba responder como podía al demandante beso de su pareja.

Terminó de quitarle la chaqueta al omega, y se alejó un poco de ese cuerpecito entre sus piernas, siendo unidos solo por un hilito de saliva. Yuuri se veía tan lindo e indefenso, no quería que jamás nadie lo viera así, pero ahora que recordaba…

Se acercó una vez más a Yuuri, y susurró en su oído con su voz de alfa para que no desobedeciera.

\- ¿exactamente qué cosas hiciste con akihiko?

La conciencia de Yuuri estaba media dormida por lo que respondió con sus manos temblorosas por el placer y excitación.

 _"me besó varias veces"_ Víctor volvió a atacar su boca, con un beso aún más hambriento que el anterior, tocando toda su cavidad bucal, intentando robarle su alma para que fuera solo suya.

\- ¿Qué más?

Yuuri señaló su abdomen, por lo que Víctor le quitó su camisa lentamente y empezó a besar su pecho, bajando poco a poco, con sus manos empezó a jugar con sus pezones, los lamía, retorcía, apretaba y volvía a lamer. Yuuri perdía el juicio en cada toque por pequeño que fuera.

\- ¿dónde más?

Yuuri sabía que lo siguiente no le iba a gustar para nada a su alfa, por lo que le aclaró antes.

 _"nunca llegamos al final, pero…"_

\- pero – preguntó algo enojado por lo que presentía que iba a decir, el omega no podía creer que iba a confesar esta parte de su vida

 _"nos masturbamos mutuamente, varias veces"_

El alfa interior de Víctor aulló de dolor, pues alguien ya había visto a Yuuri en la cumbre del placer. "yo lo llevaré más lejos, no podrá ni pensar en otra persona de aquí hasta siempre y si me llega a dejar, jamás podrá olvidarse de mí".

Los ojos de Víctor estaban dilatados. Lo veía con mucho deseo, amándolo al más puro sentido de eros, pero sus toques eran suaves y delicados, como si fuera un frágil cristal que en cualquier minuto se pudiera romper, lo cuidaba como si fuera su ágape. Aunque su furia empezaba a ganar terreno debido a esa confesión. De todos modos decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, sería la mejor manera de hacerle recordar quien es SU alfa, y él es SU omega. Siguió quitando prendas hasta dejarlo únicamente en bóxer.

De ese modo Yuuri quedó solo con ropa interior, se notaba su erección por debajo de la tela. Víctos se lo quería comer en ese mismo instante, pero antes de lanzar su autocontrol por la borda, se quitó su camisa y preguntó con un susurro sugerente en su oído.

\- Yuuri, aún está a tiempo de retractarte ¿quieres seguir? – le preguntó mientras lo incitaba con un lento masaje sobre la tela que le quedaba sobre su piel más sensible.

Yuuri miró esos ojos que le miraban con amor, ese cuello blanco sobre el cual quería dejar marcas de besos para que todos supieran que era suyo, ese pecho marcado, trabajado y delineado, sus brazos fuertes y firmes, y esa mano que empezaba a subirle la temperatura. Asintió avergonzado, pues su omega interior estaba a punto de tomar el control total de su cuerpo.

Víctor volvió a besarlo, mientras quitaba el bóxer de su novio. A su vez Yuuri estaba demasiado avergonzado, por lo que empezó a quitar los pantalones del alfa, y acariciar su blanca y tersa piel.

\- estas algo ansioso ¿eh omega?

Emitió un suspiro, mostrando su deseo de tenerlo dentro de él, quería sentirlo. Hiso su cabeza a un lado, dejando el lado derecho de su cuello al descubierto, con sus feromonas invitando al alfa a marcarlo por siempre.

\- aun no Yuuri, eso solo cuando te lleve al clímax, ya vas a ver que te haré disfrutar esto

Con sus labios gesticulaba "alfa, alfa" y aunque no emitía sonido y no escuchaba gemidos, Víctor sabía lo que éste estaba pidiendo, pero lo torturaría un poco más, quería verlo agonizar de placer, llevarlo al límite de la cordura, porque era su omega, y quería verlo aún más sonrojado, más sudoroso, más excitado.

Así, ambos desnudos, empezó a dejar el camino de besos hacia el sur. Interrumpió el recorrido, y empezó a besar sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su erección. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, miró a Yuuri quien tenía una cara entre pánico y deseo por lo que sospechaba que venía.

\- ¿alguna vez te han hecho esto? – preguntó para luego soplarlo dulcemente, desesperando al omega por esas nuevas sensaciones en él. Negó energéticamente con su cabeza de un lado al otro – me alegro – fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar.

Primero lo lamió la punta, como si de un dulce caramelo se tratara, y luego lo metió por completo en su boca. Subía y bajaba mientras lo estimulaba con su lengua siempre que salía. Yuuri llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración era errática, jamás le habían hecho algo así, solo con la mano, y la sensación era demasiado distinta. La mano de Víctor jugaba con sus testículos, y su lengua se paseaba por todo su falo.

Mmggh – sonidos se le escapaban debido a su errática respiración. Esa boca se sentía demasiado bien. Víctor veía el vientre de yuuri bajar y subir intentando contener algo de aire en esos pulmones, pero que no funcionaba pues el placer era demasiado. Aumentó la velocidad, hasta que Yuuri intentó alejarlo, pues estaba a punto de venirse, pero Víctor era más fuerte que él, y se tragó toda la semilla de este.

Otro olor empezó a salir de Yuuri, uno más dulce que el anterior, Víctor se alejó del deseo de Yuuri, y se dio cuenta… era el lubricante natural de los omegas, el celo había llegado por completo. Víctor iba a alejarse para admirar a su omega en toda su desnudez, pero éste no lo dejó, y se acercó para besarlo a pesar de su cansancio por el orgasmo más fuerte de toda su vida. Su omega interior había tomado el control por completo, y alejarse de su alfa cuando él mismo estaba en celo no era opción para él.

Víctor se dio cuenta, y empezó la preparación del acto principal de esa noche. Empezó insertando un dedo, el dolor devolvió a Yuuri parte de su lucidez mental. Ante la incomodidad Víctor volvió a masajear el miembro que poco a poco empezaba a despertar otra vez.

El segundo fue un poco más difícil de meter, pequeñas lágrimas de dolor empezaban a caer de los ojitos chocolate de su amor. Víctor no sabía cómo calmarlo, así que solo beso las lágrimas para hacerlas desaparecer, y usó su voz para calmar al omega. Era un tono especial que tenían para calmar a sus parejas ante el peligro o el dolor.

Se alejó un poco para apreciar su belleza. Estaba desnudo, sus cabellos negros estaban revueltos, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su cuerpo trabajado y delgado, sus piernas torneadas. Con un brazo se tapó los ojos para tapas sus lágrimas y vergüenza, y el otro estaba sobre su cabeza.

Metió el tercer dedo, y empezó a dilatar más la entrada, pero ahora Yuuri se veía bastante más cómodo. Movimientos circulares, zigzag, los abría y volvía a cerrar, buscando algo dentro de ese cuerpecito tan apetecible. En un segundo, el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó por completo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un ruidoso jadeo de placer, era la primera vez que había sentido algo así, y movió sus caderas intentando hacer que los dedos de Víctor tocaran ese punto otra vez.

\- entonces aquí está – le dijo en el oído – al parecer ya estás listo.

Tomó parte del líquido que salía del interior de Yuuri, el cual se quejó cuando esos dedos salieron de él, y empezó a untarlo en su propio miembro erecto. Se acercó a sus labios, abrió ampliamente sus piernas, aprovechando la elongación de todo buen patinador y volvió a besarlo mientras entraba lentamente en él.

Yuuri sentía la lengua de Víctor jugar con la suya en un corre que te pillo dentro y fuera de sus bocas, mientras poco a poco era llenado por el falo de su alfa. Se sentía bien, todo estaba bien, porque su omega interior y el alfa interior de Víctor, se acoplaban a la perfección, y de ese modo pudo por fin comprobarlo, eran destinados.

Víctor entró lentamente, quería moverse frenéticamente dentro suyo para llevarlo a las estrellas en un delirio por el placer, pero no olvidaba que Yuuri seguía siendo virgen, se notaba pues sus paredes eran muy estrechas, y no quería dañarlo.

Celeste y café, se miraron a los ojos antes de empezar el juego de las embestidas, Yuuri intentaba callar sus jadeos, pero era imposible, Víctor veía que estaba medio ido por el placer, y eso le encantaba. Pero faltaba más, aún debía llevarlo al séptimo cielo.

Empezó a moverse, lento y certero, tocando con cuidado ese punto tan sensible dentro de las personas. Yuuri movía sus caderas, haciendo que el choque en ese punto sea más fuerte. Pero Víctor lo detenía, era necesario ir lento para ahogarlo de placer en el último momento.

Mientras, las manos de ambos aprovechaban para tocar todo lo que podían, Yuuri tocaba el pecho del contrario, pasó las manos por su cuello, bajando por su espaldas, hasta llegar a su suave trasero, apretándolo. Se acercó a él y dejó besos mariposa en todo su cuello. Víctor aprovechó de toquetear esas piernas por completo. Puso una sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso, mientras la acariciaba, y dejaba besos en ellas.

La velocidad empezaba a aumentar, y la lucidez los abandonaba por completo, sus instintos interiores tomaron el control de sus cuerpos. Murmurando "alfa, alfa" obviamente sin ser escuchado, y "omega, mi omega" con la ronca voz de alfa de Víctor.

Víctor quería terminar ya, hacer el nudo y darle cachorritos, era excelente idea, y Yuuri no se quedaba atrás, moviéndose para dar placer a su alfa, finalmente, el momento culmine de Yuuri llegó. Arqueó su espalda por completo intentando gritas incoherencias en japonés, Víctor se acercó por fin a su hombro desnudo, y mientras éste llegaba a las estrellas, mordió su cuello con fuerza, pero no demasiada para no lastimarlo, dejando que su saliva entre dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri.

Dio unas estocadas más, y fue su turno de llegar al clímax, olvidando dónde se encontraba, gritando algunas cosas en ruso, y desplomándose arriba de él. Sintió su pene hincharse… había anudado, con Yuuri estando en celo.

Se miraron, el omega enredó sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas del pentacampeón, dándole solo un casto beso.

\- somos destinados Yuuri – le dijo con una sonrisa cansada por el sobre esfuerzo de esa noche, su alfa interior estaba tranquilo y contento, nadie más nunca se acercaría a su omega, pues su olor taparía el del omega, de ese modo solo él mismo podría olerlo, y Yuuri había comprobado que él era su pareja destinada, que odía confiar en él. su omega interior también estaba contento, y preparándose para lo que pasaría en unos meses, pero lejos de inquieto o nervioso, estaba feliz.

El nudo se deshizo, salió de él, su acurrucaron entre las sábanas, y se pusieron a dormir.

 **siempre he pensado que Yuuri es toda una waifu japonesa XD**

 **ya sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, pero buheee, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **creo que me demoré un poco, es que estoy en trámites de matrícula para la universidad, y me ha quitado mucho tiempo, ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE FALTA UN PAPEL! bueno, que me lio XD**

 **quería saber una cosa, me uní hace poco a esta página, y tengo varios fics de junjou romantica y sekaiichi en amor yaoi, ¿quieren que los suba? me da algo de flojera pero podría hacerlo jaja**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA.**

papeles... malditos papeles


	6. Chapter 6

6 MIEL SOBRE OJUELAS, HASTA QUE

El primero en despertar, nuevamente fue Víctor, sintió partes de su piel algo tirantes debido al líquido seco en su cuerpo, pero al sentir el calor de Yuuri a su lado, todas las incomodidades pasaron a segundo plano. Lo tenía ahí, a su lado.

Nuevamente lo vio abrir lentamente sus ojitos, incómodos por la luz, se quedó quieto mirando sus reacciones. Primero parecía un poco confundido, luego vio su desnudez, pero aun parecía ido. Finalmente volteó para ver a su novio, dándose cuenta de la desnudez de éste. Por fin, como si hubiese sido una revelación instantánea, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en esas mismas sábanas.

Enrojeció por completo, y escondió su cara entre sus manos, lo más probable es que dentro de él empezara a crecer una criaturita, pero no lo sabrían hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Víctor estaba divertido por la reacción de Yuuri, pero al notar su inseguridad su instinto lo obligaba a calmarlo. Quitó las sábanas en las que se escondía, y lo abrazó tierna y protectoramente, dejando salir parte de su olor para calmarlo.

Era increíble. Ambos sentían las emociones del otro… el lazo entre los destinados era algo realmente maravilloso.

\- te amo Yuuri, estoy feliz de estar así contigo – yuuri correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo sus cara en el pecho del mayor.

Una llamada al celular de Víctor interrumpió el momento, pensó en no contestar, pero si se trataba de Yakov entonces era importante, se separó un segundo y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la cómoda.

\- ¿yakov?

\- hola Víctor, te tengo buenas noticias

\- ¿de veras? – dijo algo emocionado, Yuuri se alegró también y empezó a escuchar lo que decían

\- el doctor vio las radiografías de tu pie, no llegarás al gran prix, pero si a las nacionales en 5 meses más, en tres semanas empezamos de nuevo, hasta entonces cuídate y empieza a pensar en alguna canción.

\- gracias lo haré

La pareja estaba muy feliz por la noticia, ahora solo quedaba esperar esas tres semanas, y por fin podría volver al hielo, esa emoción adolescente de entrar a la pista volvió a él al pensar en la coreografía que le regalaría a su novio.

En los pocos días que estuvieron ahí, se dieron cuenta que Víctor no era tan inútil como cualquiera pensaría, y si bien el aseo no era su fuerte, tenía un talento oculto en la cocina.

\- ¿ves Yuuri? Cuando no puedas moverte debido a esa pancita de embarazado podré cocinarte tus platos favoritos.

De solo imaginárselo pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas salían de Yuuri, acompañadas de su rubor muy característico.

Se levantaron para ir a la cocina, pero en el primer intento Yuuri cayó de vuelta a la cama, ruborizado por completo preocupando a su alfa que no entendía qué había sucedido.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Yuuri hiso el gesto de ok con sus dedos, con su mano tocó la parte baja de sus caderas y espaldas, y Víctor entendió de inmediato qué estaba sucediendo.

\- lo siento Yuuri – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando calmar su dolor con su voz, la misma que había usado en la noche – fui demasiado rudo, debí tener más consideración.

 _"está bien Víctor, ya estoy mejor"_ le dijo con sus pequeñas y elegantes manos mientras se levantaba ahora sí con dirección a la cocina.

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno, y fueron a la mesa, era bastante simple, tostadas con mermelada y algo de fruta, además del café.

\- podemos ir a la feria hoy, se pone todos los fines de semana, se vende ropa, accesorios, decoraciones, lo que se te ocurra.

 _"está bien"_

Se vistieron con ropa cómoda y fueron al lugar. Eran las típicas ferias donde las personas vendían cosas que ya no querían, o comerciantes que recolectaban esas cosas y las juntaban en un solo stand.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó con un gran gorro de playa de mimbre puesto en la cabeza, el omega no pudo evitar reírse sin sonido, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes lo había visto reír así, se alegró por eso, pues su risa era como un viento un caluroso día de verano.

 _"¿Por qué hay gorros para la playa en un país como este?"_

\- son unos extranjeros que viven unas calles más allá – le dijo apuntando en una dirección – siempre traen cosas de su país y las venden aquí.

 _"ya veo"_ – le dijo y empezó a ver los curiosos adornos de madera del lugar. Vio un curioso gato tallado de un roble, y pintado cuidadosamente a mano, se lo iba a mostrar a su novio, pero no estaba a su lado. Miró a los alrededores y lo encontró, pero…

Estaba hablando con un lindo chico, no podía distinguir si era omega o beta, pero hablaba muy confiado con Víctor "¿serán amigos de la infancias?" se preguntaba Yuuri… "por favor no otra vez" se decía a sí mismo, otra decepción de ese calibre, estaba seguro que no la soportaría. Pero debía calmarse… víctor dijo que lo amaba ¿cierto?

Se acercó lentamente, dejando salir un poco su olor para que su alfa notara su presencia.

\- él es Yuuri – le presentó al joven – mi pareja – mencionó en un amoroso abrazo, cosa que lo tranquilizó muchísimo.

\- hola Yuuri, yo soy Petrov – dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal

Yuuri hiso un gesto con la mano para saludar, nuevamente el molesto celular de Víctor empezó a sonar, y Yuuri quería morir en ese preciso instante

\- ya vengo – y se alejó un poco dejando al par solos.

\- ¿cómo conociste a Víctor? – le preguntó para romper un poco el hielo

Yuuri puso una de sus manos apuntando en su garganta, y la otra el típico esto de negación para hacerle entender que no podía hablar, la mirada de Petrov se obscureció bastante.

\- ¿sabes? – Le dijo con aires de superioridad que empezaban a intimidar a Yuuri – conocí a Víctor cuando teníamos 10 años, a pesar de la distancia siempre hemos estado en contacto, y me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy solo un beta, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Hasta hace una semana estábamos comprometidos, pero al final nada de eso resultó, básicamente por sus viajes constantes y a que te encontró. Es evidente que yo soy mejor para él, sus padres también estaban de acuerdo, y…

Fue interrumpido por Víctor

\- era Yakov, confirmó mi asistencia a las nacionales, serán en Moscú – dijo muy alegre, Petrov lo felicitó y abrazó.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Yuuri… ¿por qué se había comprometido? ¿Por qué terminó el compromiso? ¿Por qué sus padres estaban de acuerdo? Si le compromiso se rompió hace una semana, entonces durante los primeros coqueteos, ellos seguían comprometidos. Tenía tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparte de sus ojos, pero no quería preocupar a su alfa. La lógica le decía que estuviera tranquilo, que Víctor lo amaba, y si omitió esa parte de la historia entonces no era tan importante, además ya estaba marcado, y eran destinados. Pero… ¿si lo omitió precisamente porque era la parte más importante y prefería no decirle? Todos esos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, tanto que le empezaba a doler.

Por su parte, Víctor sentía la angustia de Yuuri en su interior, pero no estaba seguro por dónde empezar la historia, además de que no sabía que Petrov le había dicho la verdad, por lo que pensaba que no eran más que celos infundados. De todas formas su alfa interior le pedía calmarlo, no lo podía dejar así.

Se despidieron del chico y siguieron su camino de vuelta a casa.

\- no debes preocuparte por él, no somos nada, ¿sí? – le dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa esperando que eso resolviera el problema

Pensó que con eso lograría calmarlo, pero al parecer, no hiso más que empeorarlo.

 _"me dijo que estuvieron comprometidos"_ le dijo con señas, ante la cara de asombro de Víctor comprobó que no quería decirle eso. Sus lágrimas finalmente se escaparon. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Eso fue hace una semana! ¡Cuando fuimos al bar de Georgi y al cine seguían juntos!"_

Víctor no sabía cómo responder a eso, sabía que su lindo omega era muy inseguro, y debido a malas decisiones no pudo darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

\- puedo explicarlo – le dijo mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Yuuri no le devolvía la mirada, miraba hacia un lado, lo soltó y fue a la casa. Víctor comprendió que tal vez era mejor esperar a que se calmara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿y que otro resultado esperabas idiota? – le dijo plisetsky por teléfono, estaba en alta voz, por lo que mila también estaba escuchando – y menos mal que el cerdo no es agresivo, si fuera yo te hubiese dejado sin descendencia.

\- hay una explicación para esto… ¡fue arreglado sin mi permiso por mis padres! Trabajé todo un año para deshacer eso, y cuando por fin encontré a Yuuri y les dije que lo iba a marcar, solo entonces rompieron oficialmente el compromiso.

\- ¿¡y por qué no se lo dijiste antes?! – preguntó el par al otro lado de la línea

\- no sabía cómo abordarlo, y ahora siento su angustia por la marca, quiero consolarlo y explicarle.

\- pues hazlo – le dijo esta vez la pelirroja – pero estoy enojada contigo, así que no te diré como

\- ni yo – sentenció el gato roñoso

 **ok, ok, ya sé... ¡está muy corto. pero si seguía este capitulo, no quedaría nada de emoción para el siguiente, y si lo ponía todo en uno, quedaba demaciado largo XD así que voy a dejar esto como introducción a este nuevo "arco"(?) de la historia.**

 **no se espanten, además de eso tengo varias cosas planeadas para este par XD pero como ya saben, soy fan de los finales elices... la mayoría de las veces ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

7 VISITA INESPERADA

Esa noche Yuuri se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Ver la evidencia del llanto en sus mejillas rompía el corazón del alfa. Pero sabía que hablar en ese minuto, tarde en la noche, en que ambos estaban muy sensibles no era la mejor idea. Amaba a su pareja destinada, y Víctor lo amaba a él, pero el alfa era el tipo de persona que cree no necesitar ayuda en nada, y al final las cosas le pasan la cuenta. Le pasó cuando se sobre exigió y terminó con un tobillo torcido, y le pasó ahora con Yuuri.

El omega por su parte, quería escuchar lo que Víctor tenía para decir, pero a la vez tenía miedo ¿y si quería que todo terminara para finalmente quedarse con Petrov? Eso era imposible ¿cierto?

Despertó solo, en el living de la casa, ese día en la tarde se devolvían a san Petersburgo, apenas despertó recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, y sus lágrimas lucharon nuevamente por salir. En eso un desesperado Víctor salió de la habitación de arriba, bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Yuuri, mi hermoso Yuuri, déjame explicarte todo. – no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, el omega sentía la angustia y desesperación de Víctor, y su omega interior le pedía darle la tranquilidad necesaria, y lo mismo pasaba con Víctor.

\- mis padres arreglaron ese compromiso porque yo no tenía intenciones todavía de casarme mientras ellos creían que ya era hora, nunca me lo tomé en serio, pero al parecer ellos sí. Al final para deshacerme del problema les dije que estaba contigo, y logré que me dejaran en paz. Lo siento Yuuri, debí habértelo dicho.

El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró mucho, estaba dolido por… ¿por qué?

Correspondió su abrazo, no quería alejarse de Víctor, lo amaba con locura. Se alejó un poco, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, lo miraba y sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero debía ser firme. Puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho, para empezar a decirle algo… pero dentro de su corazón, tenía miedo a ser ignorado, y que la petición que tenía fuera rechazada.

Víctor tomó esas manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

\- por favor dime algo, te amo Yuuri

Lo pensó unos minutos, sabía que su enojo no podía durar mucho tiempo, pues solo notar que estaba sufriendo, lo hacía sufrir a él también. Con sus manos temblorosas empezó a decir.

 _"la próxima vez que tengas un problema, por favor dímelo"_ miró esos ojos celestes que lo observaban sorprendido _"a partir de ahora, resolvamos las cosas juntos ¿sí?"_

Recibió un fuerte abrazo de vuelta, y unas lágrimas mojaban poco a poco su hombro. Por su parte, tampoco pudo contenerse, y escondió su cara en su pecho para llorar también. Pequeños sollozos inundaban la habitación.

\- perdóname ¿sí? Es una promesa, no volverá a pasar.

Abandonaron sus escondites, para darse un tierno beso, solo un roce de labios.

\- te amo Yuuri

 _"yo también te amo"_

\- y antes de equivocarme otra vez – dijo con una pequeña risa que aligeró bastante el ambiente – el compromiso lo rompí oficialmente, pero de todas formas mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo, debo ir a hablar con ellos una vez más.

 _"te acompaño"_

Y antes de que el alfa pudiera replicar, Yuuri ya se había levantado a preparar las cosas para regresar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo y ameno. Habían decidido que Víctor presentaría a Yuuri a sus padres en una semana más. El omega no entendía por qué se preocupaban tanto por la pareja de su hijo, al cual por cierto nunca le prestaron mucha atención ¡no debía ser su problema!

 _"¿ya escogiste música para las nacionales?"_ – le preguntó curioso

\- todavía no, pero cuando lo haga no te diré cual es – Yuuri lo miró algo confundido por no entender el porqué de esa declaración – será una sorpresa que quiero que disfrutes al máximo, así que hasta entonces espérame.

Además de la coreografía, Víctor tenía planeado un segundo regalo para ese día, pero no iba a revelarlo todavía tampoco. Además de que en pocas semanas debía comprar un test de embarazo… estaba ansioso y contento ¿cómo se vería Yuuri con una linda pancita de embarazado? De seguro muy tierno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de horas de viaje por fin llegaron a departamento de Víctor. Se les había hecho tarde y decidieron pasar la noche ahí, aunque en verdad solo eran las 4, y querían una excusa para permanecer el resto del día juntos. Al día siguiente en la mañana iría a su casa a cambiarse y ponerse ropa deportiva para las clases, mientras que Víctor debía ir al médico para los últimos chequeos y por fin volver a las pistas.

Salieron del auto y recogieron sus bolsos, gracias al cielo habían logrado llevar pocas cosas. Subieron en el ascensor, pero lo siguiente ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.

\- mamá, papá ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Víctor sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sus progenitores lo estaban esperando a las afueras de su departamento. El primero en hablar fue su madre

\- Petrov nos llamó, ¿por qué disolviste el compromiso?

\- él era perfecto para ti, viene de buena familia y te evitabas el problema de los hijos porque es beta.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, quería escapar, pero había prometido mantenerse junto a Víctor en todas.

\- no es algo que debamos hablar en un pasillo – dijo Víctor – vuelvan a casa o entremos – les dijo con un tono que demostraba su enojo, su alfa interior quería correrlos de ahí por el posible peligro que representaban para su relación con su omega, pero sabía que debía resolver esto de manera pacífica, por lo que todos entraron.

Yuuri, una vez dentro, fue a preparar café para todos, tal vez de ese modo el ambiente tenso se disiparía un poco. De todas formas escuchaba la conversación que se daba en la sala, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Víctor, queremos lo mejor para ti, Petrov es la mejor opción

\- quiero estar con Yuuri, somos destinados

\- tienes fama y dinero, puedes conseguir alguien mejor – en un principio Yuuri efectivamente pensaba de esa manera, pero Víctor se había encargado de poco a poco quitarle esas inseguridades.

\- no me interesa estar con nadie más, ya lo marqué, somos pareja.

\- piensa en lo que nos hemos esforzado para mantener el apellido en alto. Primero fue tu idea de dedicarte al patinaje en vez de la empresa, y ahora esto.

\- sí, y ya no me interesa hablar.

Cuando Yuuri iba en camino al living de la casa, donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión, Víctor simplemente se mandó a cambiar y se encerró en su pieza.

Los padres miraron de mala manera a Yuuri, pero recibieron el café esperando que su hijo volviera a bajar, lo conocían y sabían que dentro de poco volverían.

\- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – preguntó de mala manera la señora. Era una omega hermosa, con finos ojos verdes, cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la nieve, manos finas y elegantes y llevaba un traje azul, esos rasgos finos de la cara le recordaban a Víctor, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

Yuuri volvió a tomar la libreta y el lápiz, hace mucho que no usaba esa manera de comunicarse.

 _"Yuuri"_

\- ¿es así como hablas con mi hijo? Debe ser difícil – dijo esta vez el padre, él era alto, con brillantes cabellos plateados, ojos celestes como los de su hijo, y un cuerpo delgado. Tenía algo así como la presencia de un rey, un alfa en toda regla.

Yuuri volvió a escribir con hermosa caligrafía

 _"aprendió lenguaje sordomudo, por lo que no ha sido tan difícil"_ mostró con una leve sonrisa que mostraba su agradecimiento a su novio por el esfuerzo.

\- me sorprende – dijo la mujer – suele ser más bien vago, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y como quiere, casi nunca cumple sus promesas, y jamás obedece.

\- será mejor que te alejes de él chico – continuó el padre – petrov no tiene sentimientos por él, por lo que le serpa más fácil convivir, además de que tiene poco talento para casi todo además de patinar y…

Fue interrumpido por el tazón de Yuuri chocando con la mesa de manera. Tomó el cuaderno y escribió lo más rápido que pudo luego de varios segundos en que ambos sintieron el enojo del omega aumentar, arrancó la hoja y la arrugó, tirándola a los pies de la pareja. Y siguió el mismo recorrido que había hecho su novio, pero esta vez fue al baño a calmarse, antes de que su omega interior le exigiera correrlos de ahí por intentar alejarlo de su alfa.

El hombre tomó el papel, debido a las arrugas, y la velocidad en que fue escrito, le fue un poco difícil de leer, pero vieron que decía:

 ** _"si se hubiesen molestado en conocerlo, tal vez se darían cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que están diciendo. No es culpa nuestra que ustedes no sepan la maravillosa persona que es Víctor"._**

Después de eso, solo se escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Luego de más o menos 30 minutos, Víctor decidió salir de la habitación, sabía que sus padres ya no estaban pero Yuuri debía de encontrarse por ahí. Fue al living, esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero solo vio el papel arrugado. Lo leyó con detenimiento dándose cuenta que el dueño de esas palabras era el mismo dueño de su corazón. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Encontró a su novio en la cocina, preparando la cena a pesar de ser bastante temprano, y hundido en sus pensamientos. Lo abrazó por la espala, hundiendo su frente en su cuello.

\- estoy feliz, me defendiste a pesar de que mi padre es un alfa de mucho cuidado, – le dijo cariñosamente, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que se había ruborizado, al igual que el primer día que lo conoció. Yuuri recostó parte del peso de su cabeza en la nuca del otro mientras continuaba cortando verduras, estaba enfadado con los padres de él, y el alfa podía sentirlo, quería calmarlo, y tenía la idea perfecta para hacerlo.

Acercó sus labios y lo besó, tiernamente y sin apuro. Le quitó el cuchillo de las manos y lo dejó sobre el mesón, mientras se acomodaba para quedar ambos de frente. Lamió su labio inferior, Yuuri entendió la indirecta, y abrió sus tímidos labios, dejando entrar esa lengua que ya una vez le había quitado la cordura.

Víctor lamió todo lo que podía dentro de la tibia cavidad de Yuuri, mientras que invitaba al omega a jugar con él.

Se separaron un segundo, Víctor empujó a Yuuri hasta el sofá en el living y lo tumbó, posicionándose sobre él.

\- hoy no estás en celo Yuuri – le quitó rápidamente la camisa. Para el omega todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero los ojos cautivadores de su novio le decían que al final, todo iba a estar bien – lo que sea que te pase hoy va a ser completamente mi responsabilidad, y no la de un mar de hormonas ¿cierto?

Yuuri asintió ruborizando, entendiendo ya a dónde iban los tiros. Su omega interior estaba un poco más callado que la última vez, ya que estaba fuera de "esas fechas" pero de todos modos podía sentirlo entregándose a ese infinito amor.

Correspondió a los besos y caricias, mientras ayudaba al ruso a quitarse sus prendas también, una por una, quedando ambos únicamente en bóxer.

El juego de caricias siguió su curso. El alfa tocaba el su vientre y sus piernas, mientras dejaba marcas en el cuello de Yuuri.

\- mañana todos sabrán que eres mío Yuuri – le susurró en el oído, dejando otra marca más debajo de la oreja, arrancando gemidos mudos y suspiros de su amante.

"es injusto" gesticuló con sus labios ya hinchados por la fricción.

\- entonces hazlo tú también.

Cambió las posiciones dejando a Yuuri sobre él, y ladeó su cabeza para dejar su cuello expuesto. El omega se acercó tímido a esa blanca piel, sentía que dañarla era un pecado debido a su perfección, pero la excitación empezaba a nublarle los sentidos, y el deseo fue más fuerte. Dejó un beso cerca de su clavícula, y dejó un camino de marcas rojas hasta su mentón. Víctor decía frases al azar y algunas incoherentes, las cuales lo excitaban cada vez más.

\- Yuuri, amo ver la marca que te hice – quiero estar dentro de ti otra vez – amo hacerte el amor Yuuri – quiero besarte

Las cosas que decía lo incitaban a seguir besando esa piel. Sintió que ya era suficiente, y se alejó, viendo avergonzadamente las notorias marcas que había dejado.

 _"lo siento"_ le dijo con sus manos, pues le iba a costar esconderlas

\- son tuyas Yuuri, así que estoy feliz – le dijo mientras se levantaba para quedar a la misma altura. Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras besaba sus labios. Sus lenguas batallaban por tomar el control en ese beso. Yuuri quedo abajo otra vez – no estás en celo, así que tendremos que usar esto – dijo sacando una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido transparente.

Yuuri lo miro sin entender exactamente qué era, por lo que Víctor sonrió conmovido por su inocencia. A pesar de lo que hicieron días atrás, le seguía pareciendo que con sus toques manchaba la pureza de su omega. Y sentimientos encontrados de culpa, por el hecho de mancharlo, y felicidad, porque de ese modo nadie más se acercaría a él, batallaban en su interior.

Puso algo de ese líquido en sus dedos ante la expectante mirada de su omega. Bajó la ropa interior que le quedaba a su pareja, y empezó a tantear su entrada. Con su otra mano inició un lento y tortuoso masaje para que no se fijara en el dolor cuando metió un primer dedo.

Yuuri, muy avergonzado, no se quería quedar atrás, y a pesar de su vergüenza. Con sus manos tomó el miembro de Víctor, imitando los movimientos que hacía su novio con él, arrancando un ligero gemido de sus labios, cosa que lo hiso sentirse más seguro con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿estás ansioso? – le dijo con su voz seductora, quitándole el aliento de solo escucharlo.

Compartieron un beso más, mientras más dedos entraban en ese lugar. Un poco de saliva se salió de la comisura de sus labios. Para Víctor esa imagen era completamente provocativa, su mirada de deseo era simplemente cautivadora, y lo invitaba a entrar por completo en él.

Sacó los dedos, escuchando un quejido de Yuuri, pero lo cambió por suspiros de placer cuando lentamente metió su palpitante hombría en Yuuri. Era tan caliente, tan estrecho, tan placentero. Empezaba a moverse, besando toda la piel contraria que estuviera a su alcance. Amaba a Yuuri, tanto así que no tenía sexo con él, no, ellos hacían el amor. Y lo demostraban en cada suspiro, cada gemido de Víctor, cada mirada coqueta, cada beso y cada caricia.

Se dieron vuelta nuevamente, quedando Yuuri arriba de Víctor y éste sentado en el sofá. El alfa empezó a subir y bajar las caderas de su novio, mientras que el omega se ayudaba con sus rodillas, las cuales estaban algo dormidas y entumecidas. En cada toque de "ese" punto perdía un poco más de fuerza, sus sentidos se alejaban un poco más. Víctor enredó sus dedos en esas hebras negras brillantes, mientras que su espalda era rodeada por esos finos brazos del omega, que intentaba agarrarse a algo firme.

\- mmgghh, ahhh – más suspiros, cada vez más forzados por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Su omega interior se retorcía de placer en cada movimiento y en cada beso.

\- Yuuri, aaahhh, te amo, mmhhgg

La velocidad aumentaba, y la temperatura también, una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos por completo, hasta que por fin llegaron juntos al clímax. Nublándolos por completo. Sus respiraciones empezaron a calmarse, sus corazones volvieron a su ritmo normal. Se miraron a los ojos, amaban mirarse, sonreírse y besarse.

El resto del día, fue bastante tranquilo, solo pensaban cada uno en el infinito amor que sentía.

.

.

.

.

Despertaron por el ruido del despertador. La verdad ninguno quería separarse, pero debían comenzar las actividades del día

*narración de Víctor*

Despedía a Yuuri en la puerta, no lo quería dejar ir, amaba despertar con él, pero bueno, no había nada que hacer. Y tenía que empezar a preparar todo lo que tenía planeado.

Primero, ir al médico. Segundo, terminar la conversación que tuve ayer con mis padres y lograr que acepten a Yuuri, tercer, escoger la música. Cuarto… buscar joyería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- bien entonces señor nikiforov – me dijo el médico, yakov estaba sentado a mi lado, ya que no confiaba en mi versión de lo que el doctor dice – en dos semanas podrá volver a patinar, recomiendo que empiece lento, giros y piruetas simples.

\- ¿y los saltos? – preguntó mi entrenador.

\- en un mes para asegurarnos de que nada salga de control, no queremos que un accidente alargue su estadía en casa.

\- muchas gracias doctor – dijo yakov sin darme espacio a replicar por el tema de los saltos

Yakov iba a conducir de vuelta a casa, nos pusimos a escuchar viejos discos de música lírica que tenía guardados en el auto. Mi entrenador era una persona de mucha confianza para mí, suelo pedirle consejos de todo tipo cuando los necesito.

\- debo hablar una vez más con mis padres, ayer fueron a mi departamento – yakov se puso serio e inmediato, sabía que todo lo que tuviera relación con mis padres, era complicado. Le conté rápidamente todo lo que pasó, omitiendo algunas partes, como lo que pasó cuando bajé de mi habitación.

\- pues tienes suerte, si yo fuera Yuuri te mandaba al infierno

\- ¡ya lo sé! Pero lo hablamos, le dije que ya no ocultaría mis problemas, y que de ahora en más los solucionaremos juntos, y no creo que Petrov vuelva a aparecer, esta vez sí le daré la seguridad que necesita.

\- ¿y qué harás con tus padres?

\- les diré que tengo planeado casarme con Yuuri, pero aún es un secreto – mi entrenador se alegró bastante con la noticia, supongo que porque es primera vez que me ve yendo en serio con alguien.

\- me alegro Víctor, ¿y si no lo aceptan?

\- me da igual lo que digan, solo se los voy a informar

\- entonces ve a por ello, al final del día todo siempre sale bien.

Iba a responderle algo divertido para disipar un poco el ambiente tenso, pero una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos

Sento una voce che parla lontano / anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato

La música era lenta al principio, pero poco a poco empezaba a ponerse cada vez más épica. La coreografía se presentaba por sí sola frente a mis ojos.

\- ya tengo programa libre – le dijo a su entrenador

Stammi vicino / Non te ne andare / Ho paura di perderti (quédate cerca mí / no te vayas / tengo miedo de perderte)

Y continuaba, imaginando los pasos en mi cabeza, y en la mirada que tendría Yuuri cuando se la mostrara, ¡estaría tan emocionado! Y luego de eso, cuando ya no quedaran palabras que decir, sacaría una pequeña cajita, me inclinaría ante él, y le pediría unir su vida a la mía para siempre.

\- será hermoso yakov, tengo la coreografía planeada, Yuuri estará feliz

\- esperemos entonces que le guste, para eso debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"narración de Yuuri"

Cuando no tienes voz, te acostumbras a observar el mundo en silencio. En un principio es molesto, pero poco a poco te vas dando cuenta de cosas que usualmente pasabas de largo, finalmente te terminas maravillando con cosas bastante sencillas, pero ayer…

No soy el tipo de persona que pelea con otros, pero ayer… simplemente no me pude controlar.

\- me sorprende que te atrevieras a hacer algo así – me dijo Pitchit – sobre todo después de lo que pasó allá, de todas formas, si Víctor nunca hace caso a sus padres, no creo que la opinión de ellos importe mucho. Además ¿¡por qué lo perdonaste tan rápido!?

Me ruboricé por completo, no me quedaba más que responder con la verdad

 _"simplemente no puedo enojarme mucho con él, y lo resolvimos llegando a un acuerdo"._

\- está bien supongo

 _"debo ir a hacer clases"_

Siempre voy antes de la hora en que parten las clases, me gusta estar con tiempo para preparar la música, y calentar por mi cuenta antes de llegar, pasé a comprar un test de embarazo, pronto pasarán las tres semanas y podré averiguar si seremos padres o no... de corazón espero que sí, eso me hará tan feliz. Estaría algo más cansado por todo lo ocurrido estos días pero…

¿Qué hacen los padres de Víctor aquí?

 **vi en una de las reviews decir que soy cruel, pues bien, VENGANZAAAA XD mentira, amo recibir reviews de ese tipo jaja me hacen sentir malvada :D pero juro que soy una buena persona amante de los finales felices (casi siempre).**

 **de todas formas... adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

 **se acercan las nacionales rusas para víctor, los padres de Víctor tienen algo que decirle a Yuuri, y ¿qué indicará el test de embarazo? además de que llegarán personajes a la vida de esta joven pareja ¿quienes creen que son?**


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba nervioso, sí. Tal vez ahora sí me arrepentí por lo que hice ayer…

\- vinimos a hablar contigo – me dijeron. Les quería decir que ahora mismo debía empezar las clases, pero a quién quiero engañar… faltan 45 minutos todavía. Busqué en mi bolso mi típica libretita mientras les indicaba que pasaran adentro. Dios estoy demasiado nervioso, gracias al cielo me maquillé todas las marcas de ayer, excepto obvio la "marca de alfa", aunque un omega intente maquillarla esta nunca se borra a menos que se rompa el lazo.

Los invité a sentarse en un pequeño salón de descanso que hay a un lado de la pista, los padres de los niños suelen esperar ahí cuando llegan antes. De alguna forma siento que esto es un deja-vu, ellos al frente mío, cada uno con una taza de café recién hecha.

No me atrevía a escribir nada aún, esperaba a que ellos rompieran el hielo.

\- esto aún no lo hablamos con nuestro hijo, esperamos que tú nos ayudes en esto – me dijo el padre, esperé paciente a que me dijeran de qué se trataba.

\- creemos – continuó su madre – que puede ser buena idea que Víctor y tu vivan juntos y sean parejas, pero que de todas formas nuestro hijo y Petrov se casen.

En otras palabras, ellos querían que quedara... ¿¡cómo amante!?

\- pensábamos que Petrov viviera en el departamento de enfrente, de ese modo sería más fácil guardar la apariencia, al final eso es lo que necesitamos… - dijo el padre. Entendía que el apellido Nikiforov es importante, pero que antepongan su reputación antes que Víctor… parte de mí sabía que tenían razón, pero por esta vez, y solo esta vez, me permitiré ser egoísta.

"lo siento" les escribí lentamente para no perder los estribos, otra vez "no puedo hacer eso"- esperé unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas, sentí un fuerte suspiro antes de que continuaran.

\- ¡pero seguirán viviendo juntos como pareja! – me dijo la señora, por primera vez se rompió su imagen de reina y la vi un poco alterada.

"lo sé, pero soy egoísta" continué, por primera vez revelaba este lado de mí a alguien, mi omega interior me empujaba a hacerles saber que él era solo mío, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan posesivo, pero en este minuto, la verdad es que me da igual. Aunque Petrov sea mejor para él por razones familiares, no puedo hacer lo que me piden.

\- Yuuri, entiende – me dijo ahora el hombre en un intento más paternal – el negocio familiar puede verse afectado.

"lo sé, solo soy un instructor de patinaje, pero amo a Víctor, no quiero que piensen que está con alguien cuando en verdad está conmigo".

Se quedaron callados un minuto más, pensando en que decirme, me fijé en la hora, debía ir a prepararme.

"debo ir a preparar la clase, si quieren hablamos luego"

Me fui del salón, me cambié y escogí la música, hice estiramientos y calentamientos básicos para luego volver al lugar y vi que ya no estaban. Un mensaje llegó a mi celular cuando llegaron mis alumnas favoritas, tres trillizas que tenían nombres de saltos, y que eran fanáticas del patinaje.

*Yuuri, mis padres me contaron lo que pasó ¡de verdad lo siento! Jamás se me ocurrió que harían algo como eso

* está bien ¿qué tanto te dijeron de lo que pasó? – pregunté algo nervioso

*todo lo que hablaron, me hace feliz que hayas rechazado algo como eso ^^ ¡de verdad lo siento por ponerte en esa situación!

*como sea debo irme – escribí rápido intentando ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas de mis alumnas, que no tardarían en reírse de mí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron unas pocas semanas, y debido a los entrenamientos de Víctor, la cantidad de horas al día que se veían eran bastante pocas.

De lunes a viernes, ambos tenían jornada de 8 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde, y de vez en cuando debían quedarse horas extra. En el caso de Víctor para hablar con patrocinadores, ver el tema de las presentaciones, los trajes o la música, en cambio Yuuri a veces debía quedarse con padres por distintos motivos, cuando encontraba un niño con verdadero alentó movía los hilos para llevarlo a un lugar con mayor potencial preparar las cosas para el día siguiente. Con esas cosas eran pocas las veces que coincidían fuera de los fines de semana.

El alfa interno de Víctor le pedía más cercanía con su omega, porque se estaba alejando demasiado, pero no se le ocurría solución, o más bien si se le ocurría una, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, pues vivir juntos, es un paso bastante importante en una pareja.

Era un martes en la tarde. Víctor fue a buscar a Yuuri a su casa que compartía con Pichit. Al llegar vio que Yuuri se encontraba solo, todo estaba ordenado a excepción de parte del living.

Yuuri rápidamente fue a servir café para ambos antes de salir, era algo así como su rutina. Sobre la mesa vio un periódico abierto en la sección de… ¿arriendos?

\- Yuuri ¿te vas a mudar? – preguntó algo curioso, pues su novio no le había dicho nada al respecto ¡no lo quería tener aún más lejos!

"Pitchit se va a mudar de vuelta a Tailandia con Seung y no puedo pagar este piso solo, aún faltan meses para que se vallan, pero mientras debo buscar"

¡Era como si el cielo le indicara el camino!

\- mmm, Yuuri… ¿y si vienes a vivir conmigo? – le preguntó lo más casual posible, pero esas mejillas rojas lo delataban, y podía sentir la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de Yuuri, por lo que empezó a justificarse – ahora que volví a patinar nos vemos menos, duermes bastante seguido conmigo, así que me parece buena idea ¿qué dices?

Lo pensó un minuto, no estaba muy seguro si era buena idea o no depender de Víctor. O tengo una mejor idea, en un principio ven a vivir conmigo, pero dentro de poco compremos un departamento los dos.

Esa idea le acomodaba bastante más. Le sonrió a su pareja, feliz por la nueva cercanía que iban a tener dentro de meses.

Y es que Yuuri no podía decirle que no a su pareja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasó una semana más. Yuuri se encontraba encerrado en el baño de Víctor, sin querer abrir los ojos. Ambos sentían el nerviosismo de ambos, al punto que el alfa poco que rasguñaba la puerta para que Yuuri lo dejara entrar.

Si salía negativo, todo quedaría como hasta ahora. Si salía positivo, sus vidas darían un giro de 180 grados. Tragó un poco de saliva, y lentamente bajó la mirada. Por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, siendo recibido por un fuerte abrazo de su alfa que por poco no lo dejaba respirar.

\- ¿Y? – le preguntó esperanzado

Le mostró el test azul, que evidentemente mostraba dos rayitas

\- ¡positivo!

Recibió una gran sonrisa de parte del omega de cabellos negros, se abrazaron una vez más. Víctor tomó el test, tomó a Yuuri por los hombros y sacó una foto conmemorativa.

\- por favor déjame subirla – le pidió

"está bien" esta sería la primera vez que iba a mostrar su relación ante el público, estaba algo nervioso por las reacciones que podían crear en el pequeño mundo del patinaje artístico.

Subió la foto, con una descripción que decía: OMG seremos futuros padres! yuuriK #yahoraqué? #omg #dulceespera #soulmates

De inmediato tuvo muchísimos likes y comentarios, de un segundo para otro, las mejores fans empezaron a averiguar acerca de ese tal YuuriK.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era un día normal para mí, uno más como cualquier otro, o bien eso debía aparentar, habían pasado exactamente 8 años desde ese día, cuando mi hermano se fue con su novio. Mis padres han intentado no pensar en ellos, pues se fue con un hombre, pero lo aman, por dios que lo aman, y lo extrañan muchísimo, estoy segura que si lo encontráramos, correrían a abrazarlo, lo sé, porque hoy se cumplen 8 años desde entonces, y se notan tristes, cansados, incluso creo que mi madre ha llorado, sé que es terrible para una omega perder un hijo, aunque éste sea mayor.

Decido perder un poco de tiempo en internet, tal vez de ese modo este estúpido día pase más rápido. Empiezo a ver los perfiles de mis patinadores favoritos, pero… ¿por qué todos felicitan a Víctor Nikiforov? No tengo nada mejor que hacer, reviso su perfil también y…

¿¡DIOS MÍO!? YUURI ME VA A HACER TÍA. Pero el día que se fue estaba de novio de akihiko, ¿¡qué hace con un patinador tan famoso… ¿¡y de hecho lo marcó como su omega!? Hace años que no veía una foto de él… ha crecido mucho, ya no tiene su cuerpecito de adolecente quinceañero, pero… dios, no me lo creo… ¿qué hago? Mis opciones serían…

1: decirles a mis padres que Yuuri está en Rusia con Víctor Nikiforov, de seguro que tendrán ganas de ir inmediatamente, más con la noticia de que serán abuelos, pero el orgullo de mi padre es mayor.

2: ir yo sola a verlo, me muero de ganas de ponerme al día con él

3: planear un viaje familiar a Rusia y comprar entradas para las nacionales, si Yuuri es pareja de Víctor entonces estarán juntos ¿no? Mis padres verán que Yuuri está ahí y no podrán contenerse, yo lo sé.

Estoy segura que lo último puede funcionar, porque ahora mismo, cada uno en un lugar distinto de la casa, los escucho sollozar.

 **bueno gente, nos empezamos a acercar a la recta final.**

 **¿víctor cómo le pedirá matrimonio a Yuuri? ¿qué pasará cuando mari ejecute su plan? no sé si lo haré en uno o dos capítulos más, dependerá de cuanto me inspire jaja**


	9. Chapter 9

9 NACIONALES RUSAS

Los 5 meses pasaron rapidísimo. Los padres de Víctor no volvieron a hacer aparición, de vez en cuando lo llamaban para preguntarle a su hijo si estaba seguro de su decisión, a lo que este siempre respondía que sí, esas llamadas eran cada vez menos seguidas, al punto que ha pasado un mes desde la última.

Cuando pichit se fue con Seung, yo me fui a vivir con Víctor, en un principio la convivencia era algo difícil, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos acostumbrando al ritmo del otro, y ambos tuvimos que ceder. Yo dejaría pasar parte del desorden de Víctor y él se comprometía a mantener relativamente limpio.

Por otra parte, mi pancita empezaba a crecer tímidamente. Me encantaba sentarme en el living mirando la ciudad, sintiendo a mi cachorrito patear un poco. Debido a obvias razones, cada vez salía más temprano de mi trabajo, y podía darme ese simple placer de hacer nada y disfrutar.

Víctor también intentaba llegar lo más pronto posible, y cuando llegaba, me hacía sentarme en su regazo, mientras ponía sus manos también para poder sentirlo. Sentía a través de la marca sus nervios todo el día por no poder estar conmigo y no poder protegerme, así son los instintos de los alfas. Pero también sentía su cálida tranquilidad cuando me rodeaba entre sus brazos, y tanto yo como mi omega interior nos adormecíamos de tranquilidad.

Cuando volviéramos de Moscú, lugar donde se harían las nacionales rusas, yo dejaría de trabajar para entrar al prenatal. Y una vez que nazca la criaturita, veríamos un lugar donde mudarnos, una casa que compráramos juntos, todo estaba yendo bien.

*Víctor*

\- ¿estás cómodo? Si sientes molestias en el vuelo me avisas, espero que nada te pase, si te pasara algo, yo – unos suaves labios ya conocidos para mí taparon mis labios. Nos separamos y miré esos ojos cafés que tanto me enamoran, diciéndome sin palabras que todo estará bien. De todas formas, el vuelo en avión me ponía algo nervioso, no podía evitarlo.

Un pequeño y lindo omega venía en camino, ¿¡cómo no estar felices!? Mis amigos solían reírse de mí diciendo que me iba a transformar en el típico padre celoso que no entregaría a su puro y tierno omega a ningún sucio alfa… posiblemente sea cierto.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, y aunque Yuuri decía que estaba bien, era evidente que su omega interior no estaba muy feliz de dejar su casa, al fin y al cabo los omegas eran algo territoriales en esas situaciones, pero sé que va a sobrellevarlo bien, Yuuri era muy fuerte, y yo no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

El hotel al que llegamos era hermoso, mientras Yuuri investigaba todo a su alrededor, yo repasaba mi lista mental. ¿Coreografía para Yuuri? Lista ¿reservación en el restaurante? Listo ¿horarios de entrenamiento? Listos ¿anillo? ¡Listo!

Al día siguiente era la competencia, por lo que no podía ir a dormir muy tarde, de todas formas no pensaba pedírselo este mismo día, sino que mañana, una vez terminada la competencia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era de mañana, la competencia empezaba en varias horas, pero igualmente Yakov nos citaba temprano en el lugar. Yuuri decidió acompañarme, le había dicho que no era necesario, si quería venía solo a verme durante la competencia en sí, que podía cansarse por moverse demasiado de un lugar a otro, o tal vez… pero me hiso callarme nuevamente, con su linda mirada de "todo va a estar bien" no podía evitar preocuparme, pero confío en Yuuri.

No pasó mucho en el calentamiento, cada alfa con el que competía tenía una fortaleza, eso no lo podía negar. Por mi parte, quería demostrar todo el amor que siento por Yuuri, todo era para él.

Estaba en el camerino, cambiándome y maquillándome, mientras Yuuri miraba las noticias en el celular. En eso me mostró un titular que le había llamado la atención.

"Víctor Nikiforov, favorito del público estas nacionales"

Me reí un poco del artículo

\- ¿celoso? – le pregunté de manera divertida, este enrojeció muchísimo y lo negó por completo, pero podía sentir a través del lazo, que tal vez, yo tenía algo de razón. Sé que había mucha gente que deseaba ser mi pareja destinada, y también que todo aquel que conoce a Yuuri termina como mínimo encariñándose con él. Ambos, él más que yo, tenemos razones para sentirnos inseguros, pero nuestro amor es más fuerte que eso.

Terminé de peinarme, y lo encerré entre mis brazos, la música del primer patinador terminó, de todas formas yo era el último, así que tenía tiempo. Lo senté en mi regazo como de costumbre.

\- no tenía planeado decirte esto ahora, pensaba hacerlo después de competir – me miró a los ojos sin entender lo que estaba hablando, así que decidí continuar – la coreografía, ya te había dicho que la he hecho para ti ¿cierto?

Asintió algo confundido todavía.

\- pues perfecto, porque tengo algo que quiero preguntarte ahora mismo – el nerviosismo de ambos subió un poco, mi bolso estaba al alcance de mi mano, por lo que no me costó sacar la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, liberé un poco el abrazo, para tener espacio. El sentado de lado sobre mis piernas, mirándome, sintiéndonos, el momento era perfecto.

Abrí la cajita, dejando ver un anillo simple de oro, si uno se fijaba bien, dentro tenía grabado Yuuri&Víctor, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que su cabeza iba de arriba abajo diciendo que sí ¡no podía estar más felíz!

Se limpió las lágrimas, y posó su mano para dejarme ponérselo. Luego saqué el otro, y le dejé hacer lo mismo. Unimos nuestras manos ahora unidas por un lazo físico.

\- es una promesa Yuuri, esperemos a que nazca nuestro pequeño omega, y luego casémonos.

Yuuri seguía asintiendo, en eso terminó la música del segundo patinador, tenía tiempo de seguir estrechándolo entre mis brazos todavía. Nos besamos tiernamente, imaginando nuestro futuro juntos. Nuestras almas estaban conectadas, y por alguna razón su lazo era más fuerte que nunca. Sentíamos nuestros miedos y preocupaciones por lo que venía, pero por sobre todo la felicidad.

\- ya debo ir – le dije cuándo empezó la música del quinto competidor. Yuuri se bajó de mis piernas, y sostuvo la chaqueta del equipo ruso que me había quitado, para luego acompañarme a la pista. Estaba algo nervioso, hacía tiempo que no me ponía así para una competencia, no quería cometer ni un solo error.

"ingresa a la pista Víctor Nikiforov, música, stammi vicino"

"Yuuri"

Salió al centro de la pista. Su traje eran unos pantalones negros, chaqueta rosa, con adornos en dorado. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar el anillo que recién le había puesto, me puse algo nervioso por eso, pero estaba bien, me sentí bien por eso.

Se posicionó al centro de la pista, esperando a que empezara. Se veía seguro y decidido, pero podía notar sus nervios, yo me limité a darle apoyo, y me sentía bien sabiendo que le llegaba. Por fin, la música empezó a sonar.

Empezó mirando el techo, luego dando una vuelta mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Se inclinó y siguió con la secuencia de pasos, continuando con un cuádruple lutz perfectamente clavado. Más pasos dando vueltas finas y elegantes, continuando con otro cuádruple flip. Era demasiado hermoso, recién empezaba y ya me estaba emocionando.

Me enamoraba aún más en cada movimiento que hacía. Continuó con un spin, y una paloma. Otro salto, y continuó el spin. Se detuvo cuando la música hacía una pausa, y luego siguió hacia un lado cuando esa continuó con más fuerza. No se le notaba ni una pizca de cansancio. Continuó con un cuádruple salchow. Siempre abrazándose a sí mismo, y luego invitando o más bien, invitándome a estar con él, porque sentía su deseo de estar conmigo ahí a través de la marca. Una combinación de saltos complicados, pero jamás dejando de lado su personaje, clavándolos todos a la perfección.

Continuó con más pasos, un triple flip. Me miró un segundo, mientras continuaba los movimientos con sus brazos, como si me estuviera entregando algo. Un cuádruple toe loop, y luego uno triple. Y volvió con la combinación de spin, para finalmente quedar en la posición final.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, y las flores llovían a montones, pero Víctor mantenía su mirada en mí, en el kiss and cry. Fue rápidamente al lugar, yo solo podía esperarlo. Primero lo recibió Yakov, felicitándolo con palmadas en la espalda, al parecer su entrenador no era muy cariñoso, pero luego, se acercó a mí, y me abrazó muy fuerte, mientras que yo, a pesar de la cantidad de cámaras, correspondí el abrazo.

\- espero que te haya gustado

Asentí energéticamente, y solo pude parar cuando mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos. Unos reporteros llegaron interrumpiendo el momento.

\- señor Nikiforov, ¿es cierto que son pareja destinada? – dijo el periodista

\- si lo somos – dijo animadamente – dentro de un tiempo nos casaremos – anunció mientras me daba un beso en mi sonrojada mejilla ¡no esperaba que lo dijera tan a la ligera a todo el mundo!

Luego el reportero se dio cuenta del detalle en mi vientre, a pesar de que usaba ropa bastante holgada.

\- ¿piensan tener hijos? – supongo que lo peguntó de esa manera para no ser tan directo, pero nuevamente mi novio, como si nada, le respondió.

\- en tres meses debería nacer nuestro primer hijo, será un lindo omega como Yuuri – dijo mientras me daba otro beso más en la mejilla, luego de eso, a través del lazo le hice entender que estaba un poco incómodo con todo esto – de todas formas ahora mismo debo irme – le dijo y nos retiramos a los camarines de la mano y en silencio.

\- ¿fue muy apresurado contarlo ahora? – me preguntó, no quería que se angustiara, odiaba sentir eso, en especial si me mira con esos ojos preocupados.

"está bien, solo que… no me lo esperaba, eso es todo" – le dije con mis manos, de ese modo se alegró, y yo me sentí mejor.

\- me alegro entonces, es solo que quería decirles a todos lo antes posible que eres solo mío.

.

.

.

Víctor ganó ese día, y había decidido que para celebrar, lo llevaría a comer a alguna parte. Era un lugar bastante sencillo, pues era obvio que los lugares más caros y famosos iban a estar llenos de periodistas esperándolo.

\- me alegro que ye haya gustado, era para ti

"fue hermoso Víctor" – le respondí

\- algún día podríamos hacerla a dúo

Solté una risa "¡a duras penas clavo un triple Axel!" le dije mientras seguía partiéndome de la risa

La velada continuó igual de perfecta, igual de romántica, todo era perfecto la verdad. La caminada de vuelta al hotel era lenta y sin apuro. Compartíamos el calor en un tierno abrazo. De vez en cuando escuchaba un te amo, cada cual más dulce que el anterior.

Nos detuvimos frente a una fuente de agua.

\- luego de que nazca, empezaré a planear el matrimonio, lo haré perfecto – me dijo.

"lo haremos divertidísimo, y disfrutaremos ese día como ningún otro"

Llegamos finalmente al hotel, y fuimos rápidamente a la habitación, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y empezara el acoso de fans y periodistas.

Cerramos la puerta y encendí la luz, pero apenas los hice Víctor se encargó de apagarla. Mis labios fueron sellados por los suyos, en un beso que empezó siendo tranquilo y cálido, pero que poco a poco se volvía demandante, y se ganaba un espacio en mi cordura.

\- quiero seguir celebrando contigo Yuuri – me susurró en el oído, arrancándome un suspiro de mi garganta. Volvió a besarme, me mordió el labio, y aprovechando un gemido mudo, metió su lengua en mi cavidad, mientras me empujaba lentamente a la cama y me quitaba botón por botón, la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Sus besos en mi cuello quemaban, la pasión en ellos se desbordaba, pero esta vez, era su celebración, así que cambié las posiciones, y quedé arriba de él. Me miró sin entender mucho, pues por lo general es él quien toma el control de todo.

\- quiero hacerte el amor Yuuri – me dijo tomando mi mejilla con su hermosa y cálida mano. Tomé todo el valor que tenía para decirle con mis temblorosas manos.

"por hoy déjame hacerlo" me miró algo sorprendido al principio, pero su sonrisa pícara no tardó en aparecer

\- está bien, pero si me provocas demasiado no podré contenerme, y lo terminaré haciendo – me dijo mientras retiraba su mano, y se recostaba para dejarse hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Le besé, y esta vez yo metí mi lengua en su boca. Era suave y tibio, se sentía demasiado bien, desabotonaba su camisa, y tocaba esos trabajados músculos, mientras me ayudaba a quitarse las mangas. Lo mismo sucedió con sus pantalones. Los empecé a bajar mientras daba besos en su cuello, y él poco a poco dejaba salir suspiros y tímidos gemidos. Cuando lo hacía me sentía más seguro, pues me aseguraba de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Empecé a dejar besos por todo su pecho. Podía sentir por el lazo que le picaban las manos para tumbarme y tomar el control de la situación, pero a la vez que estaba cómodo, y no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez entendí ese sentimiento de querer hacerlo llegar al límite. Llegué a su vientre, encontrándome con el elástico negro de su ropa interior. La cual con mucha vergüenza empecé a bajar, dejando libre su excitación… ¡¿cómo es que esto llega a estar dentro de mí?! Dejo las dudas de lado, y doy una primera lamida a la punta para tantear sus reacciones.

\- mmgghh – escucho ante el toque, era un gemido ahogado, me gustaba eso, quería escuchar más, por lo que volví a lamerlo. Desde la base hasta la punta, humectando toda su extensión. Era muy grueso, por lo que costó un poco. Acto seguido, y muy nervioso pues nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo metí entero en mi boca, casi no cabía, pero dentro de todo estaba cómodo con esto.

Empecé a subir y bajar, a veces lo sacada, lamía la punta, y volvía a bajar. En eso, un dedo intruso se metió en mi entrada, sacándome un gemido sordo. Miré a mi novio.

\- continúa – me dijo excitado, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Feliz por eso, continué en lo mío. Subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, escuchando. Hasta que sin aviso, un líquido algo amargo inundó mi boca. Lo saqué rápido y empecé a toser.

\- lo siento Yuuri – me dijo mientras se levantaba para quedar sentado y volverme a besar, limpiando los rastros de su semilla que se escapan de la comisura de mis labios. Él quería cambiar las posiciones, pero por hoy no… este era SU premio ¿no?

Con mis manos, lo volví a recostar, ni me di cuenta cuando eran tres dedos los que estaban dentro mío, mientras que yo volvía a estimular su miembro con mi mano y besaba su dulce cuello, poco a poco volvía a despertar. Me acerqué a él y lo volví a besar en los labios, explorando su boca con mi lngua. Por alguna razón me acordé de la primera vez que lo hicimos, y de lo muy nervioso que estaba, de como Víctor se detenía de vez en cuando para darme la seguridad que necesitaba. En ese entonces, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Retiré sus dedos, a lo que este dejó salir un quejido. Acerqué con mucho cuidado mi entrada, ubicándola justo arriba de su miembro. Víctor me miraba expectante, y eso me apenaba bastante, pero al sentir la gran cantidad de amor que me tenía, dejaba ese sentimiento de lado, y me armaba de valor para dejar la vergüenza de lado y hacerlo disfrutar. Empecé a bajar lentamente, evitando hacerme daño, hasta completar su extensión. Recordaba cuando lo tenía en mi boca, realmente no me podía creer que eso cabía dentro de mí.

Mis jadeos aumentaban de volumen y fuerza, mientras empezaba a subir y bajar con la poca y casi nula fuerza de mis piernas. Víctor ya no aguantó más. Se sentó conmigo todavía arriba suyo. Tomó mis caderas y empezó un movimiento frenético y rápido, que alejaba mi cordura de mi mente.

\- mmgghh, haaa

\- haa, haaaaaa – gemidos y suspiros eran arrancados de nuestros cuerpos en cada toque, en cada embestida.

\- te lo advertí – me dijo en el oído, mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y continuaba aún más rápido, más profundo. Empecé a moverme también con las caderas, y mis piernas, para darle aún más fuerza.

Nuestros corazones se sincronizaban, nuestras almas se entendías, la pasión se desbordaba, y llegábamos en un frenesí de sensaciones al clímax. Me desplomo en su fuerte pecho mientras él me sostiene con sus brazos igual de exhaustos.

\- te amo Yuuri, te amo – me dice una y otra vez, solo reacciono a darle pequeños besos en la piel que alcanzo de su cuello para corresponderle su declaración. Finalmente se echa para atrás sin soltarme. Lentamente, caigo dormido en sus brazos, sobre su pecho, soñando con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Víctor*

Nuevamente, mi parte favorita del día… despertar con Yuuri entre mis brazos. Su piel es tan cálida y suave, me dan ganas de quedarme así con él por siempre, con este cuerpecito entre mis brazos, apoyado en mi pecho, respirando tranquilamente. Abre esos ojitos chocolate, y yo lo veo con devoción.

Leo sus labios cuando dice que debemos bajar a desayunar, le doy la razón, y en contra de mi voluntad, lo dejo separarse de mí para que vaya a la ducha. Aunque de todas maneras no puedo aguantarme, y mientras él se limpia, entro al cuarto. Lo hago mío una vez más antes de que bajemos, y es que simplemente no me puedo controlar.

Entre risas, bajamos al segundo piso, donde estaban todos desayunando, Yuri Plisetsky ganó la categoría omega este año.

\- ¡viejo! – me llamó el hada rusa desde lejos, a lo que fui a felicitarlo

\- hola yuri, ¿Cómo va todo?

\- ¿dónde fuiste ayer? Yakov quería matarte

\- lo sé, pero ya da igual, ¿cómo has estado?

\- bien, todo normal

\- ¿qué tal JJ? – le pregunté para molestarlo, éste se puso completamente rojo, pero antes de que lanzara algo, Lilia llamó su atención

\- no puedes molestar a los otros clientes del hotel – le dijo la bailarina, y pues era verdad, había muchas personas en el lugar además de la federación rusa casi completa.

\- por cierto – me dijo plisetsky - ¿quién está abrazando al cerdo?

Me di media vuelta, y veo a Yuuri ser abrazado por una chica, era una alfa, pero por alguna razón no me daba celos de ella, de alguna manera, su olor a pesar de ser un alfa era tan parecido al de Yuuri… se separaron un segundo, al parecer también era japonesa.

A través del lazo solo podía sentir un gigantesco asombro, además de felicidad mezclada con tristeza.

\- yuuri ni san – dijo ella… ¡¿la hermana de Yuuri?!

Pero si es así ¿habrá venido sola? ¿Con sus padres? ¿Lo llevará de vuelta?

 **bueno gente, el próximo es el último capítulo, pero no se preocupen! habrá un extra!**


	10. Chapter 10

10 ¿PERDONAR?

Yuuri no se movía de su posición, se dio cuenta que todos en el lugar estaban viendo la escena, además de que agudizó su oído al 100 por ciento intentando escuchar la voz de sus padres, pero al parecer aún no estaban en el lugar.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder o si le pediría explicaciones de algo, pero su lado omega, el cual siempre buscaba volver a "su nido", que por esta ocasión era su no muy cómoda habitación de hotel, le hiso reaccionar. La tomó del brazo sin mucha fuerza, pues ella era una alfa, pero si la suficiente para hacerle entender que quería que la siguiera. Víctor fue tras ellos.

Durante el camino ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ni un suspiro. Víctor, al sentir la perturbación de Yuuri, quería correr a Mari. Ésta por su parte, estaba feliz de encontrar a su hermano, pero ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas, tal vez debió hacer las cosas con más calma. Y yuuri… no quería ver a nadie lastimado después de esto.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación, la cual gracias al cielo ya había sido limpiada. Los tres entraron, y se sentaron. La pareja en el sofá grande, mientras que mari en un sillón individual. Durante un minuto más ninguno dijo nada, Yuuri lo hubiese hecho, pero no tenía idea de cómo explicarle todo lo del accidente, el encuentro con Víctor, y su embarazo.

\- Yuuri – empezó su hermana - antes que nada, mis padres no se están quedando en este hotel como yo, sino en otro, así que no te preocupes por eso todavía. – yuuri se relajó bastante, de momento era una preocupación menos. Pero a Víctor eso solo le hiso enojar ¿qué vinieron a hacer aquí?

Yuuri asintió lentamente

\- también leí que ustedes son parejas – dijo algo nerviosa mirando a Víctor – me alegro, también por esa criaturita que viene en camino – su voz era amable, siempre tanteando para evitar meter la pata, pues ese alfa sentía el peligro podía fácilmente correrla del lugar, y perder la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano.

Yuuri volvió a asentir, no sabía cómo decirle que perdió la voz para siempre. Si bien Víctor quería interrumpir, decidió esperar un poco más.

\- si no nos quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé por completo, nuestros padres hicieron algo horrible, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo por miedo, pero… por favor dime al menos que estás bien, y me voy – bajó la cabeza apenada.

Yuuri tomó valor, tocó su garganta dos veces, e hiso un gesto negativo con su mano. Mari se demoró un poco en entender

\- ¿n-no puedes hablar? – yuuri se lo confirmó con la cabeza. Mari miró rápidamente a su pareja de cabellos plateados, éste solo hiso un gesto triste recordando la historia que Yuuri le había contado.

\- fue un accidente cuando se separó de akihiko – le dijo como mega resumen de lo que en verdad había sido.

\- ya veo

El silencio volvió sobre ellos aún más pesado que antes, quería preguntar por más detalles, pero al parecer, y no se equivocaba, había tocado un tema sensible. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿tienes fecha para la cesárea? Le preguntó

Yuuri tomó el papel y el lápiz

 _"no, pero más o menos en tres meses más"_

\- me alegro, sé que serán buenos padres, los vimos besarse en la competencia, hacen linda pareja – dijo un poco más feliz, recordando la felicidad que emanaban de ellos. A Yuuri le quedó rondando la palabra "vimos".

 _"¿cómo están mis padres?"_ – preguntó Yuuri

\- bueno, te voy a ser sincera – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – tal vez en estos años ellos no lo hayan admitido, pero te extrañan muchísimo, desde el primer día que te fuiste. Las pocas veces que intenté decirles que te llamaran, ellos se negaron, pero no era porque te odiaran, estoy segura que se avergüenzan de lo que te hicieron. Por eso los traje aquí sin decirles que estabas tú, te vi en las redes sociales de Víctor. Gracias por eso – le dijo al peliplateado – y los traje sin decirles, porque sé que cuando te vean, se arrepentirán y te acogerán de vuelta. Si no quieres ir a hasetsu y prefieres quedarte, lo entenderé, pero, por lo menos yo, no quiero volver a perder toda comunicación contigo, estos 8 años han sido muy tristes, y no hay día que no suspiren por tu ausencia – dijo su hermana, bastante rápido, atropellando las palabras intentando soltarlo todo de una sola vez.

\- ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó Víctor un poco más comprensivo con la chica.

\- vallan a la plaza roja mañana a las 5 de la tarde, yo llevaré a mis padres, y esperemos que las cosas se den bien. Si no quieren ir, también lo entenderé ¿sí?

Ambos asintieron

\- ya debo irme – pero antes de que se levantara, su hermano la tomó de su abrigo. Escribió rápidamente un número, que al lado decía.

 _"cuando vine a vivir aquí, cambié de número, ahora es este"_

\- gracias hermano – lo abrazó y se fue.

.

.

.

\- ¿piensas ir? – le preguntó su novio

 _"lo haré"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ya vinimos aquí ayer – dijo hiroko

\- hace frío, no quería salir – ninguno de los padres de los hermanos quería salir, pero no precisamente por el frío, o por ya haber ido a ese lugar, sino que se vieron bastante afectados luego de ver a su hijo con otra pareja, también hombre. Se alegraron por verlo tan feliz, pero hacía tantos años que no lo veía… fue duro.

Iban a decirle a su hija que volverían al hotel, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver a su hijo frente a ellos, con el famoso patinador a su lado. Los dos mayores quedaron anonadados, no podías creerlo, hacía 8 años que no lo veían, ayer solo le echaron un vistazo desde lejos. Ahora estaba frente a ellos y pudieron fijarse más en los detalles. Estaba más grande, más alto, su cabello más corto, emitía un aura más adulta, pero a pesar de los años sus manos seguían igual de pequeñas y finas que de adolescente, y sus ojos igual de expresivos y obscuros.

Ninguno de los cinco presentes emitía sonido. El primero en romper el hielo fue Toshiya.

\- ha pasado tiempo – dijo soltando todo el aire en un suspiro, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo, ya entendía por qué mari estaba tan empeñada en hacerlos ir.

Yuuri asintió, antes de levantar sospecha, mari aclaró:

\- hace años Yuui sufrió un accidente, ya no puede hablar – mencionó de la manera más delicada que podía.

El omega interior de hiroko y el alfa interior de Toshiya sufrieron un poco por no haberlo protegido en ese minuto.

\- Víctor y yo iremos a comprar algo para beber, espérennos aquí ¿sí? – tomó al otro alfa del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí

\- ¿por qué me sacas? ¡No quiero dejar a Yuuri! – le dijo en un susurro intentando zafarse sin mucha fuerza para no llamar la atención de los otros.

\- creo que Yuuri y mis padres podrán resolver esto solos, o al menos eso espero. Quedémonos cerca por si algo pasa – le susurró de vuelta.

Mientras tanto, los padres de Yuuri morían de ganas de abrazar a su pequeño omega, pero muchas cosas habían pasado. Lo insultaron por tener novio, lo rechazaron, lo obligaron a tomar una decisión, y cuando se fue, no lo buscaron por orgullo. Era difícil decir algo.

La primera en rendirse, fue su madre. No aguanto más las lágrimas, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si cuando lo soltara, este se fuera por 8 años más. Yuuri correspondió el abrazo, y dejó salir sus lágrimas también. El omega interior de ella lloraba casi todos los días por haber dejado a su cachorrito a su suerte.

Su padre, no pudo aguantarlo mucho más, y entró en el abrazo también. Luego de unos minutos se calmaron, y pudieron separarse.

\- no te vamos a pedir que nos perdones – dijo hiroko tomando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas – pero debes entender, que no es fácil cambiar algo que te inculcan desde pequeño ¿sabes? Cuando te hacen crecer con odio, y a tu alrededor todos lo confirman. Es difícil tener un pensamiento distinto cuando no conoces otra cosa, u otro punto de vista.

\- por eso eres valiente hijo – dijo su padre – te fuiste de casa por lo que creías y por quien amaban, y no fuimos conscientes de lo que perdimos hasta días después, pero te hemos extrañado estos años, no hay día que no pensáramos en tí.

\- no estuvimos cuando te accidentaste, no pudimos protegerte – continuó hiroko

\- y a estas alturas no podemos remediar nada, no hay nada que podamos hacer más que espera tu posible perdón y felicidad.

Yuuri tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, podía entenderlos, claro que sí. Crecieron en un entorno homofóbico, no conocían otra cosa ¡claro que los entendía! Pero aun así dolía, dolía saber que a pesar de haber pasado meses aún no recibía llamada alguna, y que por eso, y para perder oficialmente la esperanza, cambió de número con ayuda de akihiko, poniendo punto final a su vida en Japón para comenzar una nueva.

\- hijo, ¿qué pasó con akihiko? ¿No estabas con él? ¿Cómo es que terminaste con Víctor?

Yuuri escribió rápidamente y sin muchos detalles lo que sucedió ese día. Que akihiko conoció a su pareja destinada, que se descuidó y cayó al lago congelado, el hielo se rompió y pedazos de esa agua congelada hicieron estragos en su garganta. Que recibió apoyo de Pitchit, quien ahora vivía en Tailandia, y que años después conoció a Víctor cuando chocó con él.

\- vimos en las noticias que vas a casarte, y que pronto nacerá tu primer hijo.

\- nosotros deberemos volver a hasetsu, no podemos mantener yuutopia cerrado mucho tiempo, pero si nos permites, vendremos en algún momento a visitarte ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió contento, tal vez no iban a tener la misma relación de cariño y confianza que tenían antes, eso era imposible, pero al menos, algo de comunicación para saber que estaban bien. Jamás volverían a ser lo que eran, pero el cariño seguía presente. Iba a ser difícil perdonar, pero en el fondo de su cálido corazón, ya lo había hecho.

Se alegraban de las coincidencias de la vida, y que todo camino que al principio pareciera malo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, levaba a algo bueno.

¿Que el amor no hay que idealizarlo? Correcto, las dificultades en la pareja rusa-japonesa siempre existieron, y esos malos ratos los hacían llorar a ambos con ganas, pero las mayores felicidades las tenían cuando estaban juntos, y esas valían la pena. Todo valía la pena. Que la comunicación, a pesar de la evidente dificultad inicial de esta, nunca faltó, y fue el pilar de la relación.

¿Y de qué momentos felices hablo? Pues del nacimiento de su hijo, su posterior boda y luna de miel, pero de eso, hablaré en el extra ;)

 **Buen bueno gente, efectivamente de eso hablaré en el extra… pero… mañana tengo una operación (me tienen que sacar un quiste) y mañana, y pasado mañana, estaré entre adolorida, anestesiada, medio drogada, y más adolorida, además de sin mi computador.**

 **Cuando me den de alta y me sienta algo mejor, ahí recién comenzaré a escribir . perdónenme ¿sí?, pero QUIEN AVISA NO TRAICIONA! jajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

Extra:

Acerca del nacimiento del primer bebé

Habían vuelto a San Petersburgo, Pitchit y su novio habían ido de visita, al fin y al cabo hacía meses que no se veían. Yuuri tenía su panza de 9 meses, por lo que la cena fue preparada completamente por Víctor.

La escena de la preparación de la cena era divertida porque cada 5 minutos más o menos, el alfa se acercaba a su omega para robarle un beso o encerrarlo en un abrazo. Como siempre, Yuuri lo aceptaba porque "así son los instintos ¿no?", a pesar de que esa actitud los llevó a volver a empezar varias veces por quemar las cosas, pero el aire meloso y romántico le restaba importancia a esa situación.

Ambos invitados llegaron, y como siempre, Yuuri disfrutaba de responder solo la cantidad mínima de preguntas y observar a las otras personas. Miraba la sonrisa de su mejor amigo cuando hablaba de su país. Veía la aparentemente inexpresiva cara del otro omega, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que había pequeños gestos que demostraban sus sentimientos. Miraba las manos de su novio, y se fijaba en su voz al hablar. Le gustaba recordar en cada detalle el amor que sentía por él.

De pronto, sintió unas pataditas algo más fuertes de lo normal… mucho más fuertes, al punto que tuvo que soltar los cubiertos y poner sus manos en su vientre. Preocupando a ambos alfas y a seung.

\- Yuuri ¿va a nacer? – le preguntó Víctor preocupadísimo por la actitud de su omega mientras se acercaba a éste y lo abrazaba para evitar que cayera. A lo que éste asintió rápidamente. El sudor empezaba a correr por su frente.

\- debemos llevarlo a que le hagan la cesárea – dijo Pitchit

\- yo conduzco – dijo seung, básicamente porque era el único que estaba logrando mantener la calma. Tomó las llaves del auto y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- bien Yuuri, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala exhala – la mano de Víctor era asfixiada por la del omega, quien intentaba no desmayarse y escuchar las instrucciones que le daban. El dolor era realmente muchísimo, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes, además de que los pequeños momentos de descanso, solo anunciaban una contracción más fuerte que la anterior.

\- ya casi llegamos – dijo la otra pareja que estaba adelante.

\- apúrense – les dijo el ruso.

\- por aquí – les dijo el doctor que los recibió en urgencias. - ¿Quién es el padre?

\- yo – dijo Víctor

\- firme aquí – era el permiso para la operación. La firmó rápidamente sin leer mucho que ponía, mientras se llevaban a Yuuri en una camilla. Le dijeron que podía entrar si se ponía el uniforme médico, cosa que hiso también sin pensarlo mucho. Su alfa interior le vociferaba que se mantuviera al lado de su omega.

El resto no fue mucho mejor. Adormecieron a Yuuri, pusieron la anestesia, y sacaron al bebé. Antes de que Víctor pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, una enfermera se lo había llevado para hacerlo respirar y lavarlo, por lo que se acercó a su cansada pareja. Ambos tenían una mascarilla puesta, pero mirarse a los ojos era suficiente para decir todo lo que tenían dentro. No hacían falta palabras, solo el dulce toque de sus manos unidas.

Minutos después llegó la enfermera con el bebé envuelto en una blanca sábana. Era un pequeño omega, muy pequeño la verdad. Sus facciones eran finas y elegantes. Aún no habría sus ojitos, pero su cabello era negro brillante.

\- es hermoso – le dijo Víctor, Yuuri asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, para finalmente, luego de todo ese largo día, por fin quedarse profundamente dormido. Con el niño entre sus abrazos, y al cuidado de su alfa.

Decidieron que el primero tendría un nombre japonés, y el segundo uno ruso. Éste pequeño omega, se llamaba hinata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Acerca de su matrimonio

Éste se retrasó muchísimo, básicamente porque el grand prix de ese año había empezado, y la criatura de ahora tres meses agotaba las energías de la pareja.

Yuuri redujo sus horas de clases, juntando a los alumnos de unos horarios con los de otros. Al final Yuuri estaba con el bebé en la mañana mientras Víctor iba a entrenar, y en la tarde Yuuri iba a hacer sus clases mientras Víctor malcriaba al cachorrito.

Decidieron casarse apenas terminara el grand prix, y así lo hicieron, organizando las cosas en los pocos ratos libres que tenían.

La mañana de la boda, Yuuri tuvo que sufrir lo que los rusos llaman "rescate de la novia" organizado todo por Yuri Plisetsky y Crhis Giacometti, ambos apoyados por todos los amigos que conocían. Víctor tenía perfectamente claro que eso iba a pasar, por lo que estaba preparado, pero nadie le había advertido al japonés acerca de la divertida tradición rusa. Que al final estuvo 2 horas encerrado en su habitación mientras Víctor iba a por él, respondiendo preguntas incómodas y haciendo retos tontos, todos guardados en video (cortesía de Pitchit) para que el omega se riera más tarde de él.

Al final del día, el omega tuvo que admitir que valió la pena sus horas de encierro con tal de ver esas filmaciones.

Luego, en la tarde, Yuuri se encontraba preparándose para su matrimonio. Minami y seung estaban a su lado preparándolo para la salida, básicamente porque solo omegas pueden estar con el novio omega antes del matrimonio. Así como antes se celebró una tradición rusa, ahora era turno de la familia de Yuuri hacer una japonesa.

La pequeña familia de Yuuri, además de sus dos amigos de la infancia Yuuko, una omega, y takeshi, su pareja, habían llegado el día antes, y entre todos se pusieron a hacer mil grullas de papel. Se hacen tradicionalmente para desear suerte y prosperidad a la pareja, y se las regalaron antes de que Yuuri fuera al altar, aunque debido al ajetreo se las entregaron a minami. Era una tradición mucho más discreta que la anterior, pero Víctor recibió feliz las mil grullas, y las guardaron en una cajita de cartón.

Por fin, yuuri pudo salir, y por suerte no se había atrasado. Víctor lo esperaba en el altar. Ambos iban vestidos iguales, con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, con corbata y bolsillo negros, los zapatos también. Perfectamente peinados y como no decirlo, algo sonrojados. El hijo de ambos estaba en primera fila, siendo cuidado por Mari, a la cual se le caían las lágrimas por ver a su hermanito tan feliz.

La ceremonia fue como todas, y el momento más hermoso fue el de los votos. Yuuri obviamente lo tuvo que decir con sus manos, y fueron muy pocas personas, por no decir solo pitchit, seung, Víctor, y el cura quienes entendieron lo que dijo, pero Víctor, para estar en igualdad de condiciones con su novio en una situación tan importante, también lo hiso, conmoviendo aún más a su omega.

A la salida, todos los patinadores famosos amigos de Víctor y algunos alumnos de Yuuri les lanzaron pétalos de rosa y arroz, dando por fin comienzo a la fiesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿y luego de eso?

Por supuesto que hubo luna de miel. Dejaron a su pequeño a cuidado de Pitchit y Seung durante 10 días. Muchos les dijeron que era muy poco tiempo, pero no querías estar lejos de su hijo, así que coincidieron que ese tiempo sería suficiente.

Decidieron ir juntos al caribe, a ambos les gustaba la idea de ir a esas playas hermosas. Como siempre, Yuuri se fijaba en cada detalle del hotel, y de la gente del lugar. Habían recién llegado, y estaban algo cansados la verdad, por lo que el omega se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos únicamente con la fuerza de sus pies, aunque le dolió un poco hacerlo, ya que tenía algunas heridas. Antes de irse había hecho clases extra, y como había perdido la costumbre de hacer muchas clases seguidas, se dañó los pies como todo buen patinador.

\- no los cuidaste últimamente – le dijo su ahora esposo mientras se acercaba a él y miraba sus heridas.

"me descuidé un poco, pero no pasa nada" le dijo con su cálida sonrisa de siempre, para Yuuri el simple hecho de estar con Víctor, y saber que su cachorro estaba bien cuidado, era suficiente.

\- yo lo arreglo – le respondió. Fue al baño a buscar las típicas cremas que tiene el hotel, y sacó algunos parches de su maleta. Como ahora eran padres y la criaturita resultó ser algo revoltosa, acostumbraban a tener parches en todos sus bolsos.

Se arrodilló y empezó a masajear la planta, avergonzando al japonés sobremanera, pues no se esperaba eso, intentó apartar el pie, pero el alfa los sostuvo con insistencia.

\- si te metes al mar con tu piel así te va a doler mucho, déjame hacer esto – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y cubriendo la primera ampolla que por descuido se había abierto. Luego empezó a masajear las partes que no estaban dañadas, y curó también la que estaba en la parte de atrás del talón. Yuuri empezaba a relajarse, cada vez más. Disfrutaba el toque de su alfa, y se sentía bien cuando cubría las heridas, al punto que se sintió algo adormilado.

Víctor, vio cómo su novio empezaba a adormilarse, por lo que se le ocurrió una divertida, y poco inocente idea, al fin y al cabo, están de luna de miel ¿no?

Siguió en lo suyo, hasta que terminó con los pies, y empezó a subir poco a poco por las pantorrillas, a lo que Yuuri despertó de su medio sueño y lo miró extrañado. El alfa le sonrió para decirle

\- los últimos días entrenaste más de lo normal, debes estar algo adolorido – Yuuri volvió a enrojecer e intentar retirarse. Por mucho que sean pareja de hace tiempo, saber el rumbo que tomaban las cosas le seguía poniendo nervioso.

Su mano seguía subiendo, ahora por arriba de la rodilla, muy lentamente, acariciando toda la piel expuesta. La mente de Yuuri ya se adelantaba un par de minutos en lo que iba a suceder, y eso le hacía desesperarse un poco, pero de todas formas disfrutaba cada toque.

\- ¿quieres que siga? – le preguntó cuándo llegó al borde de los shorts que llevaba puestos. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en los labios de Yuuri.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y nuevamente estaba Yuuri encerrado en el baño de la casa que ahora compraron ambos, aunque ahora Víctor no podía mantenerse justo detrás de la puerta, pues Hinata estaba encargándose de hacer cosas peligrosas por toda la casa, pero de todas formas sentía el nerviosismo de su pareja.

El japonés respiró, se relajó, y lentamente abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Y? – le preguntó Víctor cuando lo vio salir

"positivo"

 **Ya sé, ya sé… demoré muchísimo… pues sí. Lo del quiste salió todo bien, y dejé gran parte de los analgésicos, así que mi cabeza volvió a funcionar como siempre :D**

 **No terminé la escena lemon porque básicamente… no sé, no me inspiraba nada y decidí cortarla, pero lo compensaré. Tengo a medio escribir un one shot lemon de un trio entre Víctor Yuuri y Yurio, es primera vez que escribo algo así, así que sépan disculparme jaja. Lo sacaré en un par de días así que hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
